Draco's Secret - the whole thing
by Tessie
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Here's the whole thing for those of you who hate to chapter by chapter. Only the first chapter is "R" the rest is PG13. Strong language and violance. R/R


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling…..only the plot is mine

Draco's Secret 

by Tessie 

It all started on summer break just before she started her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her parents are dentists and they had a convention to go to in the United States so they decided that they would turn their convention into a vacation too. So they were off to Palm Beach. What a really cool place. The sun shines most of the time, except for in the afternoon. One minute the sun is shining and the next all hell has broken loose, it is raining cats and dogs, then suddenly the sun is shining again. Sometimes it even rains while the sun is shining. How weird is that? It is very hot there and it is very humid. There is a lot to do there but it is no fun alone. One afternoon while she was lounging around the pool she saw him¼ ¼ Draco Malfoy. Over the last year he had grown to be very handsome. That silver blonde hair and those beautiful gray eyes. WOW! His attitude had changed a lot in the last school year too. He wasn't as cruel. Still a little standoffish being a Slytherin and all but not that bad. Now his father was another story. He was as mean as ever. Ever since Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione had defeated and killed Voldemort at the end of last term things were different. Now it seems that Lucius Malfoy was on a new mission. He wanted to take up where Voldemort had left off and he wanted Draco to be his right hand. Draco wanted nothing to do with this. He just wanted to be left alone.

So on this particular beautiful afternoon as she sat by the pool, he walked by. 

"Draco Malfoy small world isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Well look who we have here. Hello Hermione," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello Draco. Enjoying your summer?" she asked. 

"Not really. Father is here trying to recruit and I am bored to tears," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm bored too. My parents are at the convention and it is no fun alone," she said bored out of her mind.

"Well I see but one solution. Would you care if I joined you?" he asked. 

"Not at all, I think that would be lovely," she said as he sat down with her. 

"Have you been to any of the museums or anything?" she asked.

"No not yet but there is one here that they say is haunted. I think it is called Flagler Museum. Would you care to go and see it we can scare anything up?" Draco inquired.

"Sure, I think that may be fun," she said smiling.

"Let me go and change and I will meet you back here in 20 minutes," said Hermione as she got up.

__

"WOW" Draco thought. "She never looked like that at school" admiring her bikini as she walked away.

Twenty minutes later she returned and off they went.

They had a wonderful time. Even if they didn't see any ghosts.

It was getting close to dinnertime and Draco said that he had heard that they had this thing called Clematis by night on the mainland. He asked Hermione if she would like to go and see what Americans did for fun.

"I'd love too, this should be interesting," she said.

So Draco hired a Limo and they were off again. They walked up and down the street seeing all the vendors and all the small restaurants and bars and decided to get a bite to eat. They sat outside a small café listening to jazz and having a wonderful time. They ate dinner and they talked. This was the first time they really talked. They were both enjoying themselves immensely. After dinner being very relaxed from the warm breeze they walked down by the library and saw a bunch of kids running around in the fountains. Draco looks over at Hermione with an evil grin and says¼

"Are you game?"

"Last one in buys dessert," said Hermione giggling. 

With that they both went running into the fountains laughing. They started chasing each other through the water. When Draco caught her they nearly fell with laughter and when he grabbed her to keep her from falling, it hit. They were standing in the warm water with the fountains shooting up from the ground and suddenly it happened. Draco pulled her to him and he kissed her. It was like a bolt of lightening. Their world melted away and they were the only two people in it. When he gently pulled away he saw her, really saw her. How could he have been so mean all those years. She was beautiful. Her face was glowing and she was smiling and they were both soaked to the skin leaving very little to the imagination. He saw her shiver and he pulled her close. As they walked out of the fountain he had his arm around her. They walked over to the sea wall behind the library and sat down. They could hear the music from the street and they sat and listened. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Hermione, I am really sorry for all the things I said and did the last six years, I was an insufferable git. I hope you can forgive me," he said quite sincerely unsure of what her response was going to be.

"There is nothing to forgive. As far as I am concerned we met today," she said as she gently put a hand on his face and this time she kissed him. His arms went around her and she melted. No longer shivering as the night breeze was warm they just sat there sitting close watching the boats going up and down the intercoastal. When they went back to their hotel (both were staying at the Breakers) he walked her to her suite. 

"I had a wonderful night," she said blushing.

"So did I. Would you like to do something tomorrow?" he asked.

"That would be terrific," said Hermione.

"Meet me in the lobby at 8:00 for breakfast?" asked Draco.

"Great. I'll see you then. Goodnight," with this she reached up and kissed him.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said smiling.

As Hermione went into the suite she shut the door and leaned against it and said "YES!" smiling from ear to ear.

"And what has you in such a good mood?" asked Hermione's mother who was sitting in the living room in their suite.

"Oh, I spent the day with a classmate from school. We are meeting for breakfast in the morning," replied Hermione.

"Oh good, Daddy and I have to go over to Tampa tomorrow and I really didn't think you would want to go. I'm glad you have someone to spend the day with. We won't be back until the morning we leave for home. Will you be alright by yourself?" asked her Mum.

"Sure, no problem. I should be just fine. Well, goodnight then. Have a nice trip," Hermione said as she kissed her Mum goodnight.

When Hermione went down to breakfast the next morning it was storming. Some kind of tropical wave or something, so going anywhere outside the hotel was out. So over breakfast they decided that they would just go up to Hermione's suite and watch some movies. This was new to Draco. He hadn't seen to many muggle movies. They watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail, The Witches of Eastwick and Ghostbusters. Draco was quite impressed that muggles could survive without magic.

They sat watching movies, laughing and talking, eating room service and getting to know one another for hours. At about midnight the storm had been long gone so they decided to take a moonlit walk on the beach. They sat in the sand and just enjoyed being with each other, watching the waves crash against the shore. They made their way back by the pool and sat in each other's arms until the sun started coming up. They watched the sunrise together. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever," said Draco.

"Me too, but I have to leave for home this afternoon," Hermione said sadly, snuggling closer to Draco.

"We are leaving tonight. At least we will be back at Hogwarts in a couple of days," said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter. 

"Draco?" 

"Yes," he whispered.

"You realize that we have to hide our relationship from everyone. I don't think either house is going to accept this," said Hermione as she looked up into his eyes.

"I know. One day we won't have to hide," he replied and then he kissed her tenderly.

They spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms. At noon, Draco walked Hermione back to her room and said goodbye.

"I'll see you on the train. Maybe we can steal a few minutes together there," said Draco. 

"Have a safe flight home. I'll see you on the train."

With this Draco pulled Hermione into his embrace kissing her passionately. And he left. Hermione felt like part of her was gone. She sighed deeply and went into her hotel suite.

~~*~~

When they boarded the train they were unable to find time together. Harry and Ron talked excessively and Hermione didn't have a chance to catch her breath much less find Draco.

~~*~~

The first few weeks at school were a little strained. Draco and Hermione would break away from their friends whenever they could to steal some time together. Then one morning everything changed. Draco got a howler. His father didn't like this method of communication but he wanted to embarrass Draco no end.

"DRACO MALFOY, HOW COULD YOU LOWER YOURSELF WITH THAT¼ THAT MUDBLOOD GRANGER? HOW DARE YOU SHAME THIS FAMILY, YOU ARE TO BREAK IT OFF IMMEDIATELY. YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH WHEN YOU GET HOME AT CHRISTMAS. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS DISGUSTING DISPLAY." His father said in a voice that was so loud everyone was holding their ears. All except for Draco and Hermione. As soon as the letter stopped yelling Draco looked over at Hermione and saw the tears. She then got up and ran from the room. Draco followed her. And as all of this was going on, Pansy Parkinson sat with a look of triumph on her face.

"Hermione? Please wait," said Draco as her ran after her.

"Oh Draco we knew it wouldn't work. Your father will never accept me," she said crying and he pulled her closer.

"I can't let you go. Hermione I love you. Please," Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked him right in the face and asked, "You love me?"

"With all my heart," he said smiling.

"Oh I love you too Draco," said Hermione. With this proclamation, Draco pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. 

"We will think of something, I don't care what my father says or does," Draco said not knowing that four people had followed them out of the room. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Pansy. And no one saw the look of pure hatred on Pansy's face.

"Oh we will see about this," said Pansy to herself.

The next day Lucius received an owl from Pansy explaining what had occurred with the howler. Lucius was furious. He immediately set off for the school.

"Dumbledore, I need to see my son immediately," yelled Lucius.

"I am very sorry Lucius. He is asleep. It is very late. Perhaps in the morning when you cool down a bit," said Dumbledore.

"Fine. He gets a small reprieve; but I guarantee that I will have not cooled down. I want to see him before breakfast," and with that Lucius stormed out of Dumbledore's office. As he was stalking down the hall he heard whispering coming from one of the empty classrooms. The door was ajar.

"Hermione, my mother owled me. My father is furious and is coming here. He will be here in the morning. I think we need to stay away from each other for a little while. When it all settles we will be together again," Draco said pulling her into his embrace. "Just remember I love you."

"I love you too Draco," said Hermione kissing him as if it was going to be their last kiss.

"How very touching," said the very cold and menacing voice of Lucius Malfoy as he shut and locked the door. He was on Draco in an instant. He slapped him so hard he fell to the floor with blood flowing from a cut on his lip. He then put a full body bind on him so he couldn't help Hermione, just watch. 

"And now my dear, lets see if my son will want you after I get finished with you. Don't worry about your screams being heard, I put a charm of silence on the room besides screaming makes it all the more fun," and with that he grabbed Hermione and slapped her in the face. 

Hermione's POV

. "Let me out of here," I yelled as I made a break for the door. He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm so violently that he dislocated by shoulder. The pain was unbearable but he didn't care. Then he pulled me to him and put his slimy mouth on mine. I bit him so hard my mouth filled with his blood. I nearly threw up as I spit the blood from my mouth. I wanted to die. 

"Oh GOD Draco help me," I cried, but I knew he couldn't because he was bound. All he could do was watch with tears running down his face. I tried to get away but Lucius was too strong. With his mouth bleeding where I had bit him he savagely kissed me again. He then pulled out a knife and teasingly traced it along my chin to the top of my dress. He then cut the neck of my dress and ripped it to the hem, throwing me to the floor. He then cut away my undergarments. His mouth was all over me leaving trails of blood from his savaged lip. I gagged. "Oh GOD make him stop," I cried. This made Lucius more excited. His hands were all over me. I tried to get up and he hit me in the face again. "Oh no you don't" he said. He hit me again. I nearly lost consciousness. Now his mouth was raking over my body. Biting and sucking my flesh. A wave of nausea swept over me as I vomited on the floor. He then pulled my legs apart with such force my right hip cracked and rammed his fingers inside me. I cried out "NNNOOOOOOOo!." He hit me again. Why can't he just kill me? I want to die. I was hitting him in the head and I scratched him in the face and he laughed. He then bound my hands together and bound them to a desk. He wanted both of his hands free to torture me. He then pulled off his pants and I stared at him. Oh my GOD he will rip me apart. He lowered himself to me and plunged himself into my unwilling and unready body and I screamed. He laughed again as he slammed himself into me time and time again. He was tearing me apart. I was retching and crying and I wished that he would kill me. But he didn't. With a great shudder he spilled his seed inside me and his body went limp. He was so heavy. He was breathing hard in my hair. I was sick again then he whispered……. 

"You were wonderful. I hope to do this again sometime and to remember our union I leave you this¼ .." and with that he took the knife and carved an L on my left breast. He then got up and got dressed. 

"And as for you," he said to Draco," now if you want my sloppy seconds go ahead," he then proceeded to beat Draco until he was broken and bleeding.

"It's a shame that you are my son," and with that he was gone. I don't know how long we lay there. I was sobbing and I wanted to die. Then I heard a noise like a door opening. I sobbed again. Then there was a voice. It seemed distant. 

"Shit," it said. Then I heard running and someone yelling... "Potter, get Dumbledore quick." Then I felt the gentle touch on my hair. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Help is on the way," he said and with this I passed out.

End Hermione's POV

As Snape looked around the room he saw Draco. He rushed to him and took the body bind off. Draco rushed to Hermione's side sobbing. 

"It's all my fault, my father was upset that we were seeing each other. He did this to her," he cried.

As Snape unbound Hermione's hands he realized her state of undress.

"We need something to cover her with," he said to Draco. With this Draco pulled off his robe and gently placed it over Hermione's battered body. 

Suddenly Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Ron came into the room.

"Serverus, What happened here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir, it seems that Lucius Malfoy has gone to far this time," he replied.

As Dumbledore surveyed the room he was sickened by what he saw. There on the floor was Draco Malfoy nearly beaten to death, his face was nearly unrecognizable, If it hadn't been for the silver blonde hair you wouldn't know that it was him. But there was someone else. It was a girl. Her hair was covering her face so he didn't know who it was. She was covered in a robe. As he moved the robe he saw her badly ravaged body. Professor McGanagall let out a cry. She gently reached down and moved the hair from the girl's face. 

"Merlin's ghost, it's Hermione," she cried. 

Harry and Ron pushed through at the sound of her name.

"Oh my GOD," Harry said kneeling down to her side. 

Ron said in deadly calm voice "I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy!"

"Not if I get to him first," said Draco. 

"Severus, Please go tell Madame Pomfrey that we are on our way," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster".

"Harry and Ron, I know this is a shock to you but you need to be strong and don't start planning revenge. Hermione is going to need you two and you will be of no help to her if you are in Azkaban. And that goes for you too Draco," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir," they said together.

Dumbledore then conjured two stretchers and they were gently lifted to them and they were taken to the hospital wing. 

"You two need to wait outside for a bit. As soon as they are settled you may come back in," Professor McGonagall said to Harry and Ron.

~~*~~

Inside the hospital¼ .

As Madam Pomfrey worked on Hermione, Professor McGonagall worked on Draco.

Madam Pomfrey let out a cry.

"Minerva I have never seen anything so brutal in all my days. I need some help with her," cried Poppy.

"Please Professor I'm alright, just go help Hermione," said Draco.

When Minerva saw what Poppy was talking about she sobbed, "This poor child."

As they removed the torn dress and started bathing away the blood they saw the savagery that had been done. Her face had been beaten so badly her eyes were swollen shut and her lip was cut and she had extremely bad bruises on her face and neck. She had a dislocated shoulder and a broken hip and her arms and legs were covered with large purple bruises and there was a letter L carved in to the skin in her left breast. 

"This poor little thing, Minerva I don't know how she endured this. This is going to take a long time to heal."

As soon as they had Hermione bathed and dressed they went to help Draco who had been sobbing as he heard what they were saying behind the certain.

Draco's injuries were not life threatening unless you counted the threat he had made about his father. His injuries consisted of a broken nose, two black eyes, a cut lip and 3 broken ribs. Madam Pomfrey healed his bruises, nose and lip in a matter of minutes. She then bound up his ribs, gave him a sleeping potion saying he need rest and put him to bed. 

Over the next week Hermione was in and out of consciousness. Her bruises were slowly healing as were her shoulder and hip. The cut from Lucius however had gotten worse. It seemed that there was a curse on the knife and after the a couple of days the cut looked more like a brand. It looked like the flesh had been burned. Madame Pomfrey had healed it and removed the scar only to find it back the next morning even worse than before so she decided to leave it alone. Hermione hadn't said a word since it happened. She sat in the window of the hospital just staring out at the grounds. At least three times a day she went to take a shower. On one particular morning Madame Pomfrey heard her crying in the shower and then a thud. She burst through the door to find Hermione on the floor. Her arms and legs were raw. She had scrubbed so hard to try to get clean. Poppy cleaned her up and gave her a potion to help calm her down and sent her to bed, Poppy then called Professor McGonagall from the fire.

"Professor when you have a free moment could you please come to the hospital. Miss Granger has had a set back."

"Of course Poppy," said Minerva.

When Professor McGonagall got there she was shocked. She sat next to Hermione's bed and wept. 

"How could he have done this to her? Poppy, has anyone been able to get through to her?" 

"No Minerva, Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny have all been up here but she just sits and stares out the window. The only one that she has acknowledged was her cat. She holds him and pets him while she sits in the window. She takes at least three showers a day and then this morning she tried to scrub the skin off her body. I just don't know what else to do," said Poppy.

"I guess it is going to take some time," said Minerva

"A long time," said Poppy. "Minerva, have they caught Lucius yet?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes they did. However it didn't do much good. Since he has most of the ministry is his back pocket he conveniently escaped. He is now in hiding. Draco is furious," said Minerva. 

Three months later Hermione still wasn't any better. She couldn't go home because her parents were in hiding, fearful that Lucius would come after them so Professor Dumbledore thought it best if Hermione stayed at Hogwarts.

One morning during Christmas break Draco came into the hospital sporting a black eye.

"My word, what happened Draco?" asked Prof McGonagall who was there to check on Hermione's progress.

"My housemates thought that I needed a little color to my face," Draco said as Madam Pomfrey began to heal the bruise.

"When you are done may I go and see Hermione?"

"Yes, she is back in the window, Draco see if you can get through to her" said Professor McGonagall.

Draco went back to where she was.

Draco stood watching Hermione for a little while. She looked so pale. She had lost weight and the glow she had had in Palm Beach was gone. His heart was breaking. 

"Hermione, could you please talk to me?" Draco asked. "Hermione, I know it is really bad but someday it won't hurt so much," said Draco stepping closer to her. He saw a single tear run down her face.

"Hermione, please. I know it's bad but you can overcome this. I know you can. You are a very strong person" he said with still no response.

"I know how you feel Hermione," he said with tears streaming down his face.

With a look of such anger and disgust Hermione looked at Draco and said, 

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL DRACO? YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO ME! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! ALL I FEEL IS HIM. ALL I SMELL IS HIM," she said with tears streaming down her face and she turned back to the window.

With every ounce of courage that he had, Draco said "Hermione, please turn around and look at me."

From the tone of his voice she knew that she needed to turn to him and when she did she could not believe what she saw. There was Draco, he had taken off his robe and unbuttoned his shirt. As she looked at him he pulled the shirt open to reveal over his left breast a brand of the letter L. Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"You see Hermione I do know what you are going through. My father has been raping me from the time I was 5. With me he would use the cruciatus curse and would threaten to give me to his friends if I didn't obey him. He made me do things. Hermione, I love you so much and I know that if I could get through all of what he put me through alone, than together, we can get you through this," he said with such agony in his voice. Hermione came down from the window and flung herself into Draco's arms crying. Hermione looked into his eyes and opened her robe and unbuttoned the first button on her nightgown. She put her hand on his scar and she put his hand on hers. They starred into each other's eyes. With his other hand Draco cupped the side of her face and gently pulled her into to a tender kiss. She shivered. 

"I love you Hermione," he whispered. "We WILL overcome this. I PROMISE!"

Hermione started to cry. _"will he still love me when I tell him?" _she thought. 

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of this" she said as she took his hand and placed it on her now slightly rounding tummy.

"Draco, I'm pregnant"

Draco's Secret 2

Draco said nothing, he just pulled Hermione into his embrace and let her sob. Damn how he loved this girl. As she sobbed he whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter to me that you are pregnant. All I care about is that you are alive. You will heal even if you think you won't. It may take a while but it will happen." He then lifted her chin to him so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hermione, I love you more than life itself. If you want to keep the baby then I will help you. We can raise it together and the child need not ever know it isn't mine," she looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I will not desert you ever. You are my heart and my soul. You are my life. I love you Hermione," Draco said as tears started running down his face.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione whispered. "And I am going to keep the baby. Even though it was conceived out of hate, I can not hate it. It is part of me and I love it," she said.

"Then we will love it together. Even though I didn't father it, it is still part of me," said Draco.

And they cried together releasing all of the hurt that they had experienced together and all of the pain yet to come. These were cleansing tears. Tears of healing.

As Hermione and Draco were standing there holding on to each other for dear life, crying together, they didn't see that Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing in the doorway. They couldn't believe what they saw. Draco Malfoy really loves her. Even though they couldn't hear what they were saying the body language told it all. They were totally awestruck and they quietly left the room. 

The next day Hermione asked for an audience with her three best friends. When they came into the hospital room Hermione was sitting on her bed and Draco was standing next her holding her hand.

"I asked you here this morning so I could explain a few things before the rumors started running ramped around the school. You are my three best friends and you need to know the truth. As you know back in late September I was raped by Lucius Malfoy," she paused as nausea swept over her and Draco lightly squeezed her hand. "Well as a result of that I am now carrying his child," Hermione said with tears glistening in her eyes. Ginny took her other hand to comfort her.

"It's alright Ginny really. I want this baby. We want this baby. I love Draco and he loves me and we plan on being married after graduation. I know that over the years we have not liked Draco very much, however he is not the person he used to be, and then again neither am I. I just hope that you can find it in your hearts to give him a chance.

With this Harry and Ron stuck out their hands to Draco. He shook them each and told them thank you. Hermione and Ginny smiled.

Draco's Secret 3

As Hermione enters into her fourth month of pregnancy she feels it is time for some answers so when Minerva comes tonight for their nightly talk she decides that she will ask her a few.

"Good evening Hermione, how are you feeling tonight?" she asked.

"I'm better I guess. I'm still sad a lot. I don't know if it is due to what happened or if it's because I'm extremely hormonal or both," Hermione said with a small laugh.

Minerva smiled. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I think that I am strong enough and I need some questions answered," Hermione said.

Minerva looked at her with concern. "I will do my best to answer anything that I can.

"My first question is have they found him?" Hermione asked.

Minerva studied Hermione for a second and said "Yes and no."

Hermione looked at her rather puzzled.

"Right after it happened Lucius went back to the manor and took it out on Narcissa since she was the one who informed Draco that he was coming to the school. She is still recovering. Draco doesn't even know about this. He thinks that she is out of the country and that out owl hasn't reached her as of yet. We feel that if he knew what his father has done it may push him over the edge and he would be off to get revenge," said Minerva.

"Is she alright?" asked Hermione with concern.

"She is coming along. He nearly killed her. She has been keeping me up to date on her condition. After he was finished with her he left her to die. It took a couple of days to find her and by then it was too late for a healer. She has to mend the muggle way," said Minerva.

"Well where is he now?" asked a frightened Hermione.

"We don't know. He was captured and turned over to the Ministry, but since he has most of them in his back pocket he was allowed to escape. They have been unable to find him since," said Minerva with a stern look on her face. 

Hermione looked pale.

"Don't worry Hermione, all sorts of precautions have been taken here at Hogwarts and you are perfectly safe here."

Hermione gave a weak smile feeling a little more comfortable.

"My next question is why can't something be done about the nightmares?"

"Because your dreams help you in the healing process. Being that you are a witch your dreams can give you answers to questions that you may not normally ask. I know that they are difficult. Are they still coming as frequent as they did?" asked Minerva.

"Yes and no I guess. It depends on what kind of day I have had. Whenever I am depressed they are worse. Draco has been such a big help being that he has been through this himself," said Hermione.

"How do you mean?" Minerva asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but I need to talk about it. Please don't let Draco know that I said anything. When he is ready he will tell people. You see his father has been raping him since he was five years old. He bares the same mark that I have," as Hermione was saying this she revealed the mark on her left breast. Minerva let out a gasp.

"Merlin's ghost, I just thought that Lucius had gave him that to show Draco that he owned him. I never fathomed that him father could be so evil," said Minerva in complete horror. 

"That poor child, to be carrying this around for all these years," exclaimed Minerva.

"I know I feel like dying every time I think about it. Lucuis only took me once, I can't imagine being subjected to something like that time after time," said Hermione.

"Narcissa must not know about any of it or she would have done something," said Minerva.

"It only happened when she was out of town and then Draco was threatened that if he told anyone about it his Mother would be given to Lucius' friends to do with what they will and then he would be made to watch her die. It is even a wonder that Draco is sane. He did block a lot of it out but things are starting to come to the surface. You see I'm not the only one having nightmares," said Hermione. Minerva reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand as Hermione started to softly cry.

"I love him so much Professor. All I want to do is protect him and now I am carrying his father's child. He says that he is okay with it but how can he be? I wanted him to be my first. Now I am not even sure that I can ever let a man touch me again. Will this fear ever go away?" Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes my dear it will. Believe it or not but someday you will want Draco in an intimate way and he will make everything better. You will heal each other. Don't rush it, it will come and you will erase all the ugliness that you both have experienced. And you will have children together and you will be happy," said Minerva.

"I pray that you are right," said Hermione as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Well dear it looks like you have a visitor," Minerva said as she saw Draco standing in the doorway. "Remember it will all work out. He loves you."

"Thanks, I will talk to you soon," said Hermione. 

"Anytime."

Good evening Hermione, Professor," said Draco.

"Don't tire her out to much Draco," said Minerva.  
"Oh I won't I just want to hold her for a while."

As Minerva left Draco sat down on the bed next to Hermione, propping himself up against the headboard. 

"I missed you," he said pulling her into his arms. She smiled as he kissed her tenderly.

"Did you have a nice talk with Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"Yes, I enjoy her visits, but I like yours better," she said smiling laying her head on his shoulder.

"How was your day? You look tired," asked Hermione with concern.

"It was okay. Still fighting off Pansy. She is driving me nuts," Draco said exasperated. "She gives me the creeps and I think she is up to something," he said.

Sitting up and looking Draco in the eyes and feeling more spunk than she had in a long time Hermione says,

"Well tell her to keep her slimy hands off or I will scratch her eyes out." With this Draco smiled.

"I love it when you get that spark in your eye," he said kissing her again.

"Really though Draco you look so tired," she said thoughtfully returning her head to Draco's shoulder.

" I haven't been sleeping very well lately but I'll be alright," he said holding her tight.

They sat there like that just enjoying being together. After a few minutes

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he was stroking her hair.

"Hummmm?" she said in a kind of purring way. 

"I love you," he said.

Hermione smiled "I love you too," she said as she snuggled closer into his arms.

Before they knew it they were both fell into the most peaceful sleep either had had in a long time.

The next morning when Professor McGonagall came to see Hermione she smiled. There on Heremione's bed she saw Draco holding Hermione tenderly with one of his hands protectively resting on Hermione's now rounding tummy. She wiped the tears from her eyes and backed out of the room letting them sleep.

Draco's Secret 4

At the beginning of February when Hermione was about four 1/2 months pregnant it was decided that she was well enough to move back into the dorm. Being that she was head girl she had a bedroom and bath to herself. However since Hermione was still terrified to be by herself for long periods of time especially at night Minerva approved when Ginny Weasley, who was a prefect, offered to move in with her. For this Hermione was very grateful.

As Hermione settled back into school life she found that she wasn't as far behind as she feared. Partly because Professor McGonagall had been tutoring her whenever she could. The first day back was horrible. Trying to brace herself for the worst she went down to breakfast with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco who had been studying half the night wasn't there yet. As Hermione walked into the great hall most everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. She knew that someone had started the rumor that she was pregnant. However it was Pansy that felt Hermione needed her two galleons worth.

"So MUDBLOOD, I can see the rumor about you being pregnant is true. Who's the father anyway? Potty or Weasel or do you even know?" she said with a smirk and loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

" I know it wasn't MY Draco. He would never have sex with the likes of a mudblood like you. He would NEVER lower himself to that level," said Pansy maliciously.

Hermione looked at Pansy with pure hatred and then SMACK! Pansy was on the floor. Hermione had slapped her right in the face. Pansy got up off the floor with a bloody nose and made a move towards Hermione.

"You EVER touch her I will kill you," came a deadly voice. It was Draco who had just came into the room.

"I'm not kidding Pansy, if you ever do anything to hurt Hermione or this baby, I will HUNT you down and they will NEVER find all the pieces. Do… you…. Understand… me?" asked Draco in a voice that could turn your blood to ice.

"Yes," replied Pansy in a quivering voice.

Just then Professor McGonagall came up to the group. 

"What happened to you Miss Parkinson?" 

Ron cut in. "You accidentally tripped and fell didn't you Pansy?"

"Yes," replied Pansy.

"Well go to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey take care of your nose you are bleeding all over the floor," said Professor McGonagall.

As Pansy left Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione,

"Is your hand alright?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks," said Hermione.

"Alright excitement is over so lets finish breakfast and get to class," said Professor McGonagall.

The rest of the day went as expected. People whispering and pointing but no one said anything derogatory to Hermione the rest of the day. By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted.

~~*~~

Pansy was furious as she went to the hospital wing. "I will get her," Pansy thought to herself.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get an owl to Lucius. It had been a while since she had heard from him. Lucius had told her if she ever needed to contact him (since Pansy had been keeping Lucius updated about Draco for years) to send a letter with Draco's owl. He would know where to find him. Lucius had promised Pansy that if she would spy for him he would guarantee that Draco would marry her. So she decided that tonight she would draft a letter to Lucius.

By the time Madam Pomfrey got finished with Pansy it was lunch break. As Pansy walked to the great hall she saw Draco and Hermione standing with their heads together whispering. Apparently the baby must have moved because Hermione took Draco's hand and placed it on her tummy. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I love you," she heard him say to Hermione. And then he kissed her. 

"Why couldn't her ever kiss me like that," she thought with so much rage she punched the wall breaking her hand.

"Shit," she said turning around heading back to the hospital. 

When Madame Pomfrey finally let Pansy leave this time it was after dinner. Pansy went to her dorm to write the letter.

__

Dear Lucius,

I know that it has been a while since I spoke to you last. You will NOT be pleased. It seems that your son has gotten that filthy mudblood pregnant. From my calculations she must have gotten pregnant about the time you came to discuss Draco's behavior with him. I guess he didn't listen to you. He has changed a lot. I think that maybe she put a spell on him because he is not acting like MY Draco. He threatened me today. He told me that if I did anything to her or the baby that they would never find all the pieces of my body. Something needs to be done. I await your reply.

Your servant always,

Pansy

When she finished the letter she went to the owlery to send it but Draco's owl wasn't there so she picked one of the school owls and told him to take the letter to Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy manor. And the owl flew off into the night.

Draco's Secret 5

One morning in late January Narcissa was sitting having tea with Minerva when an owl came flying through the window. Minerva recognized it to be an owl from the school and she became very nervous. Narcissa retrieved the envelope and it was addressed to: **_Mr. Lucius Malfoy._**

Puzzled, Narcissa handed it to Minerva and she looked at it quizzically.

"Who would send a school owl to Lucius?" she asked. 

"I don't know but there is one way to find out," said Narcissa.

As she opened the letter and read it she gasped. Turning quite pale Minerva asked,

"What's wrong Narcissa?"

She just shook her head and handed the letter to Minerva. As Minerva read her face began to turn an alarming shade of red due to the anger that she was feeling.

"That stupid little git. I can't believe she would do such a thing. To betray Draco like that. It's no wonder that Draco was always on edge; he couldn't make a move that his father didn't know about. He is going to be furious when he finds out." 

As Minerva said this she looked at Narcissa who had an odd look on her face.

"What's the matter Narcissa? Are you okay?" asked Minerva with concern.

"It's just…. I didn't know Draco was going to be a father," she said.

"Oh my…… Narcissa I have been meaning to talk to you about this but I was trying to wait until you were feeling a little stronger before we discussed it," Minerva said nervously.

"So when am I going to be a grandmother?"

"You're not."

"I don't understand. If Draco isn't the father then who is?"

Minerva looked at her with sad eyes…

"It's Lucius."

Narcissa gasped. "I don't understand."

"It is a long sad story but here goes. When Lucius went to Hogwarts back in late September to discuss Draco's behavior with the "mudblood" he found them in an empty classroom talking, and well, kissing. This is where Lucius heard that you had owled Draco that he was coming. Anyway, when Lucius saw them kissing he lost it. He became very angry. By the time he was finished, Hermione had been brutally raped and Draco was beaten very badly. Hermione suffered terribly at his hands. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she slumped into a deep depression. And then Madam Pomfrey discovered that Hermione was pregnant."

Narcissa held a hand to her mouth while Minerva told her this.

"Is Hermione alright now?"

"She is getting better. It was three months before we could get her to speak. It was Draco and his sacrifice that brought her back to us."

"What sacrifice?"

Minerva took Narcissa's hands and said "It seems that Lucius has been abusing Draco for years."

"I know," she said with her eyes downcast. "He would beat us both."

"No you don't understand. When I say abuse I mean he has been raping him since he was five years old."

"Nnnoooo! How could he do that? Oh GOD my poor Draco. I didn't know," Narcissa cried not wanting to believe it.

"Apparently he only did it if you weren't at home. I believe it stopped about the time he started Hogwarts."

Narcissa wept for a while and then said,

"What was Draco's sacrifice?" Narcissa asked tearfully.

"He told Hermione that he had also been raped by Lucius and showed her his scar. You see Lucius has a signature. When he rapes someone he brands them. Draco and Hermione have the letter L carved into the skin of their left breast."

With this Nacissa started to unbutton her blouse to reveal the same mark.

"He did that on our wedding night. It shows ownership," and Narcissa wept more.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch, mark my words," she said with pure hatred.

"Not if Draco gets to him first, I believe Hermione and a few other Gryffindors want a shot at him including myself," said Minerva.

"Oohhh I know, we could have a torture Lucius party; now wouldn't that be fun," said Narcissa with an evil grin.

"That would be first on my list of favorite things to do, but we need to catch him first."

"Well what if we go back to Hogwarts where we can send this letter on with Draco's owl. Maybe it will bring him out of hiding. I am sure when he reads it he will realize that Hermione is carrying his child and he will not want his blood to be mixed with that of a "mudblood". He will be furious and will no doubt try to get to Hermione. We just need to make sure that she is in a safe place before we send the owl. Of course we need to get Draco and Hermione's approval on this," said Minerva with a look of hope.

"Then off we go," said Narcissa.

~~~*~~~

They arrived back at Hogwarts around dinnertime. As Draco and Hermione were leaving the great hall, Minerva caught up with them.

"Draco, I need to see you and Hermione in my office please."

"Is everything alright Professor?" asked Hermione a little worried.

"Oh yes dear, Narcissa just happens to be here and would like to meet you and see her son. Nothing to worry about."

When Draco entered Minerva's office he saw his mother standing by the fireplace. When she heard him enter she turned.

"Draco," she said holding her arms out to him. He was immediately in her arms hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to get a message to you for ages," he asked with a look of concern.

"I'll explain but first I want to meet this young lady I keep hearing so many wonderful things about," Narcissa said to her son.

"Oh, of course. Mother this is the woman I love, Hermione Granger."

As Hermione stepped forward with her hand outstretched, Narcissa waved it aside and pulled her into a warming hug.

"My dear it is wonderful to meet you. Draco told me about your time in Palm Beach. I wish however that we could have met under better circumstances." Turning to Draco "And as to your question Draco, I think you two need to sit down," said Narcissa gravely.

Draco's Secret 6

"Why that little......don't let me near her or I will ring her scrawny Slytherin neck," said Hermione. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"What?" Hermione said as she looked around. Draco started to laugh pulling her into his embrace.

"I thought I was supposed to protect you. It seems you can protect yourself," Draco said which made Hermione smile.

"So now what do we do?" asked Draco. "Well you know once your father receives the letter he is going to want to get to Hermione," with this Hermione turned pale. Draco tightened his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"We won't do this if you don't want us to Hermione," said Professor McGonagall.

"No, I think this is the only way to lure him out. But it scares me to death. I don't know what I will do if I come face to face with him." she said shaking.

"I won't let him hurt you again. He can't get into the castle so you will be safe here," said Draco.

"Fine. When are you going to send it?" she asked Professor McGonagall.

"We can send it tonight if you want. Get this thing going," she said.

"I think that's best," replied Hermione.

All the while this conversation was going on, Narcissa sat and watched Draco and Hermione and how they interacted to each other.

"You two really love each other don't you?" she asked.

Surprised by her question both answered at the same time,  
"Yes."

"Good, you need each other."

"Mother, what about you? Are you going to be safe at the manor?" Draco asked with concern.

"Yes we set up special wards at the manor. I will be safe," said Narcissa.

"By the way, how are you feeling now? Are your injuries healed?" asked Hermione.

"I'm feeling a lot better. They are coming along nicely," said Narcissa.

"Yet another reason for me to kill that BASTARD," said Draco. "No one hurts my mother like that and gets away with it."

"We just need to be careful. As Professor Moody would say "constant vigilance." We need to be aware all the time," said Professor McGonagall. "Hermione, you need to talk to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Let them know what is going on. They will be a lot of help."

"I will talk to them as soon as I get back to the common room," said Hermione.

"Alright then I guess we should be going. Mother are you going back to the manor tonight?" asked Draco.

"No, I will be staying here tonight. Minerva and I have a lot of catching up to do. And we have an owl to send."

"Good, we will see you in the morning then at breakfast," he said as he tenderly kissed his mother on the cheek. As he kissed her she closed her eyes breathing in his scent. _"What a wonderful son. Hermione is a lucky girl," _Narcissa thought to herself.

"See you in the morning Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione as she took Narcissa's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Please, call me Narcissa," she said.

"Well goodnight then Narcissa, Professor and thanks," said Hermione as they left the room.

~~*~~

As they left Professor McGonagall's office Draco asked Hermione if she was sure she wanted to do this.  
"If we don't he will never be caught," said Hermione.

"You are so brave Hermione. I won't let you down this time I promise," Draco said.

"Draco, you didn't let me down before," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes I did, else he wouldn't have done what he did to you," Draco said with tears in his eyes.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, took his face in her hands, looked into his eyes and said

"Don't EVER blame yourself again. There was nothing that you could have done. You didn't let me down. Do you understand? Please Draco, stop blaming yourself," she pleaded.

"I love you Draco," she whispered with tears streaming down her face. "I don't blame you."

"How did I ever deserve you?" he asked as he kissed her lovingly making her feel lightheaded. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Draco" she said breathlessly. "Kiss me again."

"Gladly."

As they stood there kissing they heard someone say,

"Okay you two, get a room." It was Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Nice Harry," Draco said smiling. "I finally get to kiss my girl and you have to show up."

"Well I knew she would be needing an escort back to Gryffindor common room."

"Good thinking. You are forgiven this time," Draco said as he turned to Hermione.

"Fill them in on what we talked about and I will see you in the morning," he said pulling her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too," was her reply as he pulled her closer for another kiss.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Nite."

~~*~~

When Harry and Hermione got back to the common room, Hermione filled Harry, Ron and Ginny in on what was going on.  
"Why that little snipe. She deserves what she gets," said Ginny with Harry and Ron nodding there heads in agreement.

"So when are they sending the letter?" asked Harry.

"Tonight…."

Draco's Secret 7

As Draco came down for breakfast the next morning he saw his mother sitting with Professor McGonagall. He smiled at her and she smiled back. As he went to sit down at the Slytherin table he saw Pansy come sweeping into the room. When Pansy caught sight of Narcissa she rushed up to where she was sitting and started talking to her in whispered tones. Draco watched with interest, as did Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Suddenly, Narcissa said something to Pansy, which made her turn bright red. She turned to look at Draco with hatred and ran from the room. Draco, sporting a slight smile with his eyebrows cocked, looked at his mother. She smiled a mischievous smile and turned back to Professor McGonagall like they were never even interrupted.

"I wonder what that was all about?" said Ron with a smile.

"I don't know, but I would like to find out what Draco's Mum said to her," said Harry.

"Well you know when I find out you guys will be the first to know. It must have been delicious by the look on Pansy's face," Hermione said laughing.

Just then the morning owls came swooping in. A large barn owl deposited a letter on Draco's plate and flew away. Draco looked at Hermione, who seemed to lose all color in her face. When he opened the letter he smiled and mouthed "my mother". With this Hermione relaxed and smiled. As Draco read the note it said…..

Draco,

I need to see you before I leave this morning. Meet me in Professor McGonagall's office in fifteen minutes. Come alone.

Mother

Why would she want to see me alone he wondered? So he finished his breakfast, walked over to Hermione and whispered that he needed to see his mother on family business and that he would return to the great hall when he was finished so they could spend the rest of the day together. Hermione smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and strode away.

~~*~~

When he arrived at Professor McGonagall's office Narcissa was already there.

"Mother, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yes Draco. I'm fine," she said smiling at her son.

"I need to talk to you about something and I have a gift for you," she said as she pulled out a beautifully carved box.

"This belonged to my great, great, great grandmother. As she opened the box Draco stared in amazement. It contained the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. He looked at him mother in surprise.  
"This is a special ring. It has special powers or so the legend goes," she explained.

"Legend?" asked Draco.

"Yes. It is believed that if the woman you give it to is your true love then you will be connected."

Draco gazed at his mother with a puzzled look.

She smiled and continued.

"It has telepathic capabilities. While your true love wears it you can communicate with her telepathically." Draco looked amazed.

"Who…how…where?" he sputtered. Narcissa laughed.

"There is something that you don't know about me. Your father doesn't even know or he would more than likely kill me. I am a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. This is the ring that her true love Godric Gryffindor had made for her. It's been handed down for the descendents of Rowena. It only works if the love is true and I think that this is what you and Hermione share," said Narcissa.

Draco looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Mother, I am speechless. Thank you. Hermione is going to love this ring."

"I'm glad you like it."

He then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Mother." he said smiling.

"I love you too Draco. Now go get properly engaged," she said with tears in her eyes.

As Draco was leaving he turned back to his mother.

"Oh, by the way, what did you say to Pansy?"

"Well, when she came to the table she started rambling on about the "mudblood" and I told her that she needed to mind her own fucking business," Narcissa said trying not to bust out laughing.

"Mother!!" Draco said barely able to contain himself. But he lost it and they both burst out laughing.

"Go get engaged," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mother. You amaze me," and he was gone.

~~*~~

When Draco came back to the great hall, Harry and Hermione were just finishing up breakfast.

"All done?" Hermione asked.

"Yep and I am yours for the rest of the day," said Draco.

"Well then I'm off to Hogsmeade with Ron and Ginny as soon as they come back down," said Harry. As Harry said this Ron and Ginny came into the room.

"Here Hermione," Ginny said handing her, her cloak. "Draco asked me to bring this down for you."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said. "Have a nice time in Hogsmeade," and with that they were gone.

"I thought that we could go for a walk," said Draco.

"That would be lovely," she said as Draco took her hand in his and they walked outside.

It was a glorious day. The sun was shinning and there was only a small coolness to the air, a perfect day for a walk. When they reached their destination by the lake, Draco by magic produced a blanket that they could sit on. As they sat down Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly with her heart beating very fast.

"Just because I love you," he said as he pulled out the box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh a little something for you," he said handing her the box.

As she opened it she gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Set in gold was a large emerald cut topaz with two garnet baguettes and two sapphire baguettes at each corner of the topaz.

"Oh Draco," she said crying.

He took the ring out of its box and held her left hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as his own eyes started to mist over.

"Yes," she said barely able to breathe. 

And as he slipped the ring on her finger he said…

"Legend has it that if my true love wears this ring we will never be apart. We can communicate telepathically, so if you need me I will be there."

"Is this a family ring?" she asked.

"Yes, it was handed down on my mothers side. This ring was made for Rowena Ravenclaw by Godric Gryffindor, thus the colors. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"I love it! And you!" and she kissed him.

They lay on the blanket for a while watching the clouds, just being together. Every now and then she would look at her ring and smile.

"Ooohh," she said.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with slight panic.

She smiled and placed his hand on her very large tummy.

"This child seems to want to get out and enjoy the day with us," she said as Draco laughed. 

"Well she will have to wait. This is my time."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" asked Hermione.

"Well, being your child it would have to be a girl just to piss my father off," Draco said with a smile.

"That would piss him off wouldn't it?"

"Yep… no end."

They lay there the rest of the morning, just being together with her head on his shoulder and his hand resting on the child growing within her. And they were at peace.

Dreco's Secret 8

After such a wonderful day together, both Draco and Hermione had a good nights sleep. When they went down to breakfast the next morning Draco was holding Hermione's right hand as Ginny came up grabbing Hermione's left hand and in a rather large voice says...

"Oohh Hermione, I didn't get to see your engagement ring yet. Oh my, it's so BIG."

Pansy was livid and she immediately turned on her heal and took off out of the room.

"Did you see Pansy's face?" asked Ron. "She was furious." They all laughed. Mission accomplished.

~~*~~

Later that day as Draco sat in history of magic he started to daydream since this was the most boring class on the face of the earth. 

__

"Hermione, you have been through so much. I just want to hold you and keep you safe. I want this nightmare to go away. I want this child even though it isn't mine. I love this baby and I love you," he thought.

What he heard next startled him but brought a big smile to his face.

__

"Draco, we love you too," thought Hermione with a giggle.

__

"Well I guess you are my true love. But I knew that anyway," said Draco.

__

"I can't wait to see you this afternoon. I have something for you," thought Hermione.

__

"Really? What?"

"A great big kiss."

"I wait with bated breath. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?" 

"Yes, meet me in the west garden over by the greenhouses right after last class."

"I'll be there."

"Miss Granger, I asked you a question," said Professor Flitwick.

"Oh sorry Professor, I was a little preoccupied. The baby… has the hiccups. What was your question?" Hermione asked turning pink.

~~*~~

After last class, Draco went to the garden to find Hermione and Harry.

"Thanks for staying with me Harry. I'll see you at dinner," said Hermione. "Oh and would you be a dear and nick some more pickles from the kitchens for me. I can't seem to get enough of them."

"Sure no problem. By the way, how long do these cravings last for a pregnant woman?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure but they are starting to get intense," said Hermione.

"Well I guess I should go. See you at dinner," and he was gone.

"Where's my kiss?" asked Draco as he moved closer to Hermione.

She reached up and gave him a kiss that nearly knocking his socks off.

"Wow, that was definitely worth the wait," said Draco still trying to recover.  
"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really playful," she said with a big smile on her face. "I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"Well I like it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What were you and Harry talking about? Cravings? I don't understand," Draco asked puzzled.

"Oh," she laughed. "Women sometimes get these food cravings when they are pregnant. It's really weird. Its like if I don't get what I crave I get really cranky. And I mean REALLY CRANKY."

"Well I guess I will have to try and keep you happy then," said Draco laughing.

"I guess you will have to kiss me again then because I feel crankiness creeping up," she said laughing.

"Well we can't have that," and he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

~~*~~

Later that night after dinner when everyone was in the common room doing their homework, Draco's owl came tapping on the Gryffindor common room window. As Harry let him in he flew straight for Hermione. Hermione was thinking that Draco had heard something from his mother, so she opened the envelope. She turned white as a ghost and started to weep. When Ginny saw this she ran to Hermione's side. By now Hermione was gulping in large amounts of air.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I… can't…. breathe."

Ginny looked up in panic.

"Harry go get Professor McGonagall. Hurry," Ginny ordered.

Turning back to Hermione she sees her with her eyes closed.

__

"Draco, I need.. you. I can't… breathe," thought Hermione_._

"I'll be right there," answered Draco.

  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione started gulping in more air again. "What happened?"

Hermione handed Ginny the letter.

"Oh NO!" she said an she tried to calm Hermione's rapid breathe.

Hermione started to turn blue and passed out. 

As she started to fall over, Ron came and gently laid her down on the couch. Looking at Ginny with a panicked expression. 

"She will be okay," said Ginny. "She just hyperventilated." Ron looked puzzled.   
"She breathed in too much air and passed out."

Within minutes Professor McGonagall and Draco came running into the common room.Draco went running to Hermione who was very pale.

"Hermione? Sweet can you hear me?" pleaded Draco.

Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Draco the tears started streaming down her face.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell happened?"

Ginny handed him the letter. "This just came."

__

Hermione my love,

I've missed you

Lucius

"I am going to rip out his fucking heart when I get my hands on him," said Draco with a hatred that he had never felt before.

"Hermione, he can't hurt you here. Hermione?" whispered Draco.

"Why can't.. he.. leave.. me.. alone?" she said still gulping for air trying to calm her breathing.

"I'm so scared. Please, I can't go through that again. Please don't let him get me. Please…" she started to cry harder.

"He won't," said Draco as he pulled her into his arms.

"Draco, take her to her room and stay with her please. Ginny would you show him where to go?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, you go to the hospital and get Madam Pomfrey and tell her what has happened."

She then pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write a note. 

"Ron, I need you to take this to the owlery and send this to Narcissa Malfoy with Draco's owl."

As the boys went to do her bidding she asked Ginny 

"Would you mind going back to your old dorm tonight? I think that Hermione needs Draco?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't mind at all."

"Thank you dear."

~~*~~

When Madae Pomfrey came in she examined Hermione and said that she would be fine, that she was just very stressed and she should really spend the night in the hospital but under the circumstances she would probably feel more comfortable in her own bed.

"If she gets any worse Draco have someone come and get me. I'll send Winky up with some tea. It should sooth her nerves. I can't give her a sleeping potion, it wouldn't be good for the baby," and with this she was gone.

"Draco, I am going to permit you to stay with her tonight. Please keep her calm and try and get some sleep. I'll send Ginny in to help Hermione get ready for bed," said Professor McGonnagall.

"Thank you Professor," said Draco.

Ginny came and helped Hermione change for bed as Draco waited in the common room for the tea. When Draco returned with the tea Hermione was sitting on her bed crying softly.

"If you need anything I am across the hall," said Ginny to Draco.

"Thanks Ginny," and she was gone.

"Hermione would you like some tea?" asked Draco.

*sniff* "Maybe a little, thanks."

They drank their tea in silence. They didn't need to talk just as long as they were together. After the tea, Draco gathered her back in his arms and the both drifted off to sleep.

As the night crept on, a scream ripped through the silence.

"NNNOOOO! Please no. Draco, help me. Please."

"Hermione. Wake up sweet. You are having a nightmare," Draco said soothingly.

"Oh Draco…. it was awful. He was here. He was hurting me again. I can't take it. Please…oh please," she said sobbing.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Sssshhh, it's alright, I'm here. He will not hurt you again. I promise."

"How did you ever survive his attacks time after time. How did you keep your sanity?"

she asked.

"Your mind does strange things sometimes. I had just refused to believe it ever happened. I blocked it out until that night. When I saw what he was doing….." he broke off with tears streaming down his face.

"Hermione sometimes you have to find an emotion stronger than fear and pull strength from it," he said.

"What emotion is that strong?"

"In your case? Anger!"

"You can't let Pansy see you upset. If she reports back to my father that he is getting to you he will be in control. He likes to be in control."

"But won't he try even harder?" she said with a fearful look.

"Yes but the madder he gets the better chance he has of making a mistake and then we can catch him. It's going to be rough, but we will make it. You have me, the best friends in the world. You are safe with us."

"I am so lucky to have you and my friends. But mostly, you. I love you Draco."

I love you too."

And they both drifted back to sleep.

~~*~~

When they went down to the common room the next morning they were greeted by all the seventh year Gryffindors.

"We have taken a vote," said Ron "And we have decided that you, Draco Malfoy a filthy Slytherin, sorry, can now be an honorary Gryffindor."

"You mean it?" Hermione said with a big smile.

"That's if Draco wants to be one of us," said Harry.

"I would be honored," he said and everyone clapped. 

Draco's Secret 9

The next morning, Draco came into breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindors. Pansy was furious. 

"_How could he sit with them?"_ she thought. Lucius was going to be livid. She couldn't wait for breakfast to be over. Throwing murderous glances at Draco and Hermione, Pansy got up to leave. She didn't even wait for the morning post to arrive. As she was leaving she heard the conversation that the Gryffindors were having as she walked past their table.

"So how does it feel to be a Gryffindor Draco?" asked Ron.

"I feel like I am finally home. A feeling I never had with the Slytherins," replied Draco as he watched Pansy's now murderous face. She had turned all shades of red. She then turned on her heal and stormed out of the hall.

"Do tell, I wonder where she is off to in such a hurry?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Oh I imagine that she is off to owl my father," said Draco dryly.

This made Hermione turn pale.

"Remember," he said as he took her hand in his, "the madder he gets, the faster he makes a mistake and we catch him," he said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled at Draco and lightly squeezed his hand.

__

"I love you," she thought. 

__

"I love you too. Hey, do you want to skive off of class today and just spend the day together?"

"Draco, you know we have out NEWT's soon, we can't skive off. But thanks for asking. Maybe we could spend a little extra time together tonight and we could……"

"Earth to Hermione," said Harry. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," said Ginny. "Her and Draco are talking again. See that dreamy look they both have."

Both Draco and Hermione turned red.

"So," Harry said. "When are you going to get your things Draco? You can use Seamus' old bed since he is head boy he has a room to himself."

"I guess I should go after class today…."

However Draco was interrupted by one of the school owls when it deposited a letter in his lap. As he read the letter he smiled.

"Well I guess I don't have to get my things. Professor McGonagall has already taken care of it. She seems to think if I was to go back into Slytherin I wouldn't be safe, so she is having Dobby move my things as we speak," explained Draco.

"Good," said Hermione. "I was worried about that."

"There's more," Draco said with a big smile. "It seems that all my classes have also been changed. I am now in all the Gryffindor classes."

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Draco's neck. 

"Can today get any better?" she said smiling.

~~*~~

As the day went on Draco became more comfortable with his new friends. They treated him like they had always liked him. He was almost overwhelmed. He had never known that people could be so kind and forgiving. For once he could say he belonged somewhere, a feeling he had never felt.

After lunch the Gryffindor seventh years had double potions with the Slytherins. This was not going to be fun.

"Alright class, settle down," said Professor Snape. "I just want to inform everyone… and I mean everyone, that my class will not be used for retaliation against Mr. Malfoy. His decision to switch houses is no ones business but his. I will personally deal with the person and or persons caught trying to retaliate. Is that clear?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir," everyone said together. 

"We can get him later," whispered Pansy to Crabbe.

"If I find out of any retaliation, Miss Parkinson you will be expelled. Is that clear!"

Pansy looked at him in horror. "Yes."

"Good, now let's get on with class."

The rest of the day went on smooth and there was no retaliation as of yet.

~~*~~ 

After dinner, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all in the common room doing their homework when Hermione took out a book and a piece of parchment fell out onto the floor. Ginny reached down to pick it up and gasped.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Nothing," Ginny said with a look of panic.

"What is it Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Another note," said Ginny nervously.

"Let me see it," said Hermione holding out her hand.

"No it will only upset you again," replied Ginny.

"Ginny, let her see it," said Draco sternly. 

"Draco, are you sure?" asked a very worried Harry.

"Yes."

Ginny sighed and handed it to Hermione with a look of fear.

As Hermione read the note she smiled in amusement. Everyone looked at her in amazement. She then handed the note to Draco and he read…

Our time is coming!

Draco laughed. 

"What is so funny?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled and said simply "It isn't from Lucius."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Draco.

"How do you know?" inquired Harry.

"Well first of all this isn't his handwriting and second he is so arrogant he would have signed his name," explained Hermione.

"Then who would have sent it?" asked Ron. 

After a moment of silence everyone said in unison……PANSY! 

"We have got to figure out a way to get her back," said Harry.

"And it has to be something really good," interjected Ginny.

"Well personally I will be taking suggestions for our "Let's get Pansy back suggestion box" so if anyone has any really good suggestions, write them down and we will pick from one of the many suggestions I know I will get," Hermione said laughing.

Then the whole table burst out laughing.

"All this drama has made the baby hungry," said Hermione gently rubbing her tummy.

Harry started to laugh again and said "Okay Hermione, what does the baby want to eat tonight?" 

"Well, we really want a pizza with everything but they don't have that here so I guess pickles and ice cream will have to do," she said laughing at all the disgusted looks she was getting.

"Hey don't knock it until you have tried it," said Hermione.

"That's okay, we will take your word for it," said Draco as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Right then. Who wants to go to the kitchen with me?" asked Harry.

"I'll go," said Ginny getting quizzical looks from Ron.

"Cool, let's go. Be back soon."

After they were gone Hermione looked at Ron and said, "What's the matter Ron? Didn't you know that your sister is madly in love with Harry?" 

"Well yes I knew that I just never realized that the feelings were mutual," he said with a smile.

"Well it's about time," said Draco. "Now we just need to concentrate on getting you someone Ron."

"I think Pansy just lost a boyfriend," said Hermione with a laugh. "Maybe Draco can hook you two up."

"I would rather be gay," said Ron. 

"Ron, are you trying to tell us something?" said Draco with a huge smile.

Looking petrified Ron said "NO!"

"Not to worry Draco, I saw Ron making eyes at one of Ginny's friends. SHE is really cute too," said Hermione.

Draco and Hermione laughed as Ron let out a big sigh and relaxed.

Draco's Secret 10

As March wore on, Hermione's cravings had become intense. At one point Harry and Ginny went to Madam Pomfrey to ask how long they were going to last and what could be done about them.

"Well I suggest that you get her what ever she asks for. Once that particular craving is sated she will be fine. I don't think that they will last much longer. Is there something that she keeps asking for?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah, she wants a pizza with everything," said Ginny.

"Oh dear, she could ask for something that we have here. Well just try and keep her happy. Her hormones are raging and she could get a little violent if she doesn't get what she needs. Let me know if her condition worsens."

~~*~~

Mid April brought the spring holiday and lots of extra homework. Professor Dumbledore was away on ministry business and Professor McGonagall had gone to visit Narcissa. This left Professor Snape in charge. 

One afternoon while studying in her room, Hermione got one of her cravings.

__

"Dra-co," Hermione thought in a sing songy kinda voice.

"Oh Dra-co."

"What Hermione?"

"I sure would like a pizza," she thought. "Doesn't that sound really good?"

"Yes it does, however, you know we don't have pizza at Hogwarts. Isn't there something else we can get you?"

"NO, I don't want anything else. Oh just forget it!"

"Hermione, you know that I would do anything for you," he said.

"Yeah right, anything but get me a pizza. Never mind, I'll go ask Harry."

And she stormed out of her room, with Draco on her heals.

As she reached the common room she saw Harry. Only he wasn't alone. There in a chair in front of the fire was Harry and Ginny, kissing.

"Oh I am so sorry," said Hermione turning red. "I didn't realize…sorry."

"It's alright," said Ginny. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she said with concern as her and Harry walked toward Hermione.

"Dragonboy here won't get me a pizza," Hermione said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Draco.

"Dragonboy? Hermione!" said Draco sounding hurt.

"Well," she said looking at him with disgust.

"She didn't mean it Draco," said Ginny mouthing "hormonal".

"What can I do to make you happy Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione walks up to Harry grabbing him by the front of his robes and says

"GET ME A FUCKING PIZZA!"

All of them look at Hermione shocked.

"Okay, air..is…a….necessity Hermione," Harry sputtered.  
"Oh sorry," Hermione said as she burst into tears. "I just can't take this anymore."

"Ginny go get Madam Pomfrey," said Harry.

__

"Draco," Hermione thought. _"I'm so sorry for calling you Dragonboy and insinuating that you don't care."_

"It's okay," he said as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

~~*~~ 

As Ginny reached the hospital, Madam Pomfrey asked, "What's wrong? Is Hermione alright?"

"Well no, Hermione just tried to choke Harry to death," replied Ginny.

"This must be some kind of craving. What does she want?"

"That damn pizza with everything on it," said Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey went over to the fireplace, threw some powder into it and called Professor Snape.

"Yes."

"Professor, we have a situation in Gryffindor tower," said Madam Pomfrey.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Hermione is having a bad craving, she wants a pizza," explained Madam Pomfrey.

"But we don't have that at Hogwarts," he said calmly.

"I know that but if anyone plans on sleeping tonight, I suggest you get her the pizza," scolded Poppy.

"But I don't know anything about muggle food," he said.

"Harry does," said Ginny.

"Oh great, Meet me in Gryffindor tower," he said exasperated.

When they arrived back in Gryffindor tower, Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione "How are you doing dear?" 

"I'm tired, aggravated and very hungry for pizza," she said gritting her teeth to get her point across. 

Snape turns to Harry "Well Potter, where can we get a pizza?"

"London."

"Oh great, and how are we supposed to get there?" asked Snape.

"Well," Poppy said. "You can fly to Hogsmeade, use floo powder to Diagon Alley and then on to London."  
"I'm so glad you have it all worked out," said Snape exasperatedly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and said "Oh and while you are in Diagon Alley, I need for you to pick up a couple of things from the apothecary. I'll need them when this baby comes." 

"Fine," said Snape curtly.

Harry and Professor Snape left for Hogsmeade immediately. They were in Diagon Alley before sunset. First they ventured out into London, got three pizzas, just incase anyone else wanted any, and were back in Diagon Alley just after dark. 

~~*~~

As Lucius came from the shadows, Pansy jumped.

"I didn't think you were coming," she said nervously. 

"I told you I would be here," he said dryly. "What do you have to report?"

"Well it seems that your son has become engaged to that filthy mudblood," she said pouting. "I don't understand what he sees in that filth."

Getting very angry, "Didn't my letter to her phase her?" he asked.

"I guess not," she said. "The letter I sent didn't seem to bother her either," she said blandly.

"WHAT letter," he demanded.

Getting a little nervous she said, "Well since I hadn't heard from you for while I put a note in one of her books to scare her."

Like lightening, Lucius' hands were around her throat squeezing just hard enough for her to get dizzy. "Don't you ever do anything without my approval again," he said through gritted teeth, "Do you understand me?" she shook her head yes as he let her go.

Grabbing her throat, rubbing where his hands had been she said, "I was only trying to scare her," she said cowering.

"Well let me tell you what will happen to you if you don't obey me. Better yet, let me show you," he said as she cringed. Lucius took out a small silvery orb.

"Have you ever heard of a pensieve?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. This is called a pensieve charm. A single memory trapped in an orb. This is one memory of mine that I savor," he said as he handed it to her.

As she took the orb she was transported back into his memory. She found herself inside a classroom. Draco and Hermione were kissing. Then Lucius was locking the door. She then heard Hermione screaming.

Pansy started to turn white. As she stood there she saw the horror going on and could not believe her eyes. Lucius was raping Hermione. She actually felt pity for Hermione, and fear for herself. Fear that he would do the same thing to her. She knew then that she had to do whatever he said or she would be next. 

Then she saw the knife. Oh no what is he going to do with that. And as if on cue Lucius carved his initial into Hermione's skin. And the vision faded….

As she came back to reality, Pansy noticed that Lucius had out the knife he used on Hermione.

"Now, do you want me to do the same thing to you that I did to that filthy mudblood?" he asked with an evil grin.

Pansy was too frightened to move or speak.

"WELL, do you?"

"No," she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you going to do what ever I tell you to do?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said as he reached out and slapped her to the ground.

"That's for doing something stupid. You won't do anything like that again, will you?" he asked.

"No," she said crying and she got back to her feet.

"Okay, here is what I want you to do……"

~~*~~

As this scene was going on they didn't realize that Professor Snape and Harry were watching them. As their meeting concluded, Harry and Professor Snape ducked into the apothecary shop, got what Madam Pomfrey needed and went back to Hogwarts. 

As they brought the pizza back to the common room Hermione nearly ran them down.

"Harry, you are the best. You too Professor Snape. Thanks," she said happily. "Would you care for a piece of pizza?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, I love pizza," said Harry.

"Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I have never had pizza before," said Snape. "Is it good?"

"The best," said Ginny.

"Okay, count me in," replied Snape as he started eating. "This IS good, no wonder you wanted it so badly," he said as he started on his second piece. Everyone laughed.

As this little exchange was going on, Harry pulled Draco aside and whispered "We need to talk. Privately." 

Draco's Secret 11

When the pizza was gone Hermione was exhausted so they called it a night. When the guys returned to the dorm the conversation became very interesting.

"So Harry, what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Draco quizzically.

"When Snape and I were in Diagon Alley, we saw Pansy and Lucius deep in conversation and then he slapped her knocking her to the ground," Harry explained.

"Did they see you," asked Ron.

"No," said Harry, "We ducked into the apothecary."

"Shit, I guess we are going to really have to watch the mail and for anything out of the ordinary," said Draco worriedly. "She can't take much more stress, I mean with the NEWT's coming up and the baby, she is just about ready to crack."

"I know," said Harry. "Ginny told me today that Hermione sometimes cries herself to sleep. She only has a month before this baby is due but unfortunately she also has the NEWT's and you know that all she is going to want to do is study."

"I know," said Draco. "If only my father would hold off on his harassment until after the baby comes."

"Yeah right, you know that isn't going to happen," said Ron.

"We all do and that makes it worse. And now that Harry has seen Pansy and my father together, you can bet they are getting ready to pull something," said Draco exasperatedly.

"Have you told Ginny yet about what you saw?" asked Ron.

"No, we are going to meet in the common room a 1:00 so I will tell her then," Harry said as Ron raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?" Harry said with a smile.

~~*~~

The next morning came with Hermione's mood much improved. She felt wonderful and she even looked better. Amazing what some pizza and a good nights sleep will do for you. She wouldn't have slept well had she known of the conversation that Harry, Ron and Draco had had in their dorm after everyone else had gone to bed. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco kept waiting for something to happen. As the morning owls came in they all looked at each other, but let out a sigh of relief when the only thing that Hermione got was her copy of the daily profit. As Hermione started reading she suddenly turned pale and began to whimper as the tears started to flow.

"What's the matter," asked Draco with a note of panic in his voice.

Hermione, with shaking hands handed him the paper. There printed on page two was a full-page ad that said…

My dearest Hermione, 

It has been an eternity since we were together. We will be again soon.

Remember?

Lucius

As Draco was finishing up reading, Hermione started to sway in her chair and before you know it she was falling to the floor. Draco caught her before she hit the floor, however on her way down her head connected with the chair next to her with a sickening thud. Blood starts to flow from the wound as Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey rush to her aid.

Hermione wakes up in the hospital about an hour later with a terrible headache. 

"Are you alright?" asked Draco near tears.

"Yes." She said as she took his hand squeezing it.

"You scared us so much."

"I'm sorry. Is the baby all right? I didn't hurt it when I fell did I?" she asked.

"No sweet, the baby is just fine."

There were a few moments of silence and then Hermione with a far away look said,

"Why must he torture us? Haven't we suffered enough?" 

"I don't know how his sick mind works Hermione but we will catch him though, mark my words," Draco said confidently.

~~*~~

Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning after Madam Pomfrey was convinced that she was all right. 

"You need to take it easy," scolded Madam Pomfrey.

"Ill try but I have my NEWT's to study for," she explained.

"I'll make sure she gets enough rest," said Draco as he took Hermione's hand.

"Please do or I will make sure she is back in this hospital, is that clear?"

"Yes Madame."

~~*~~

As May dawned there had been no notes or owls. Hermione seemed a little more comfortable, however she remained extremely quiet. Her cravings had stopped but her moods had gotten worse and she was tired all the time. She slept whenever she could but it didn't seem to help. 

On Wednesday in the first week of May it had been an exceptionally bad day. She had become extremely weepy when she was in transfiguration when she realized that she had left her homework on her bed and then at lunch she left her book bag in the great hall.

"Damn," Hermione exclaimed, "I left by book bag in the great hall."

"Oh, I'll go and get it for you Hermione," said Neville.

"You will? How sweet, thank you, Neville."

"Anytime. I'll be right back."

When he returned a few minutes later with her bag he had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Neville?" asked Harry.

"Well maybe nothing but I just saw Pansy going through Hermione's bag," Neville explained.

"Put it up here so I can see if anything is missing. The little git was probably trying to nick my potions homework," said a very perturbed Hermione.

As Hermione put her hand in her bag she felt something round about the size of a lime.

"What's this?" she asked, but before Draco could take it from her, they were both transported back to the classroom where Hermione had been raped. It was Lucius' penseive charm. 

As Hermione stood there transfixed at the site, Draco was trying to shield her from the images playing. His father had gone too far, making her relive this again. She collapsed.

Back in the common room, Harry came running up to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders and called them back. Harry was the only one who knew how. Dumbledore had brought him back from one of his memories in his forth year. As they returned to the common room the pensieve started to fall from their hands. Instinctively Harry reached out to snag it before it hit the floor. Next thing he knew he was the one standing in that dreaded classroom. He watched in horror at the things Lucius was doing to Hermione and Draco. Hate whelped up inside Harry like he had never known before. As the scene played itself out and Harry was transported back to the common room he was greeted with bedlam. Hermione was lying on the floor clutching her stomach and Draco was whipping her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hermione collapsed in the pensieve and started having pains in her stomach. Harry, I think that the baby is coming now," said Draco whispered shakily. "Ginny went for Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape.

"Draco," Hermione said in a pained voice. "Help me, I don't want the baby to die. It's too early, something's wrong," she said sobbing.

"Shhhh, you are going to be alright, and so is the baby. Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey is coming and she will know what to do," Draco soothed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Hermione. Both of you will be fine."

As Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the common room, she saw Hermione.

"Merlin's beard, what happened?" 

"Lucius sent her a pensieve charm and it sent her back to that night. Then she collapsed," explained Draco.

"Step aside and let me examine her," Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco moved over to where Harry was standing. He was quite shaken up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco asked with concern.

With tears glistening in his eyes he asked, "How did she endure that? How could anyone do something so horrific? Draco, I am so sorry," Harry said wiping his eyes. 

"I know, and to make her live it again makes me want to rip out Pansy's heart right along with my father's," Draco said dryly.

"There will be time for that," said Ginny, "but first we have to get Hermione and the baby through this crisis."

Just then Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco and said, "We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!"

"Professor Snape, send a message to Minerva and let her know what is going on."

"Oh no," cried Hermione, "I think my water just broke."

Draco's Secret 12

As Hermione was taken to the hospital wing, pain ripped through her body.

__

"Draco, are you here?" she thought.

"Yes sweet, I am not going to leave you, I will never leave you," thought Draco as he took her hand in his.

"I love you."

"And I you," said Draco.

"Put her over on the bed Draco and I need you to clear out for just a few minutes, we need to get her changed. Miss Weasley, I need you to assist me," said Madame Pomfrey.

As Ginny went to help, Draco sat in a chair just outside the room with his head in his hands. He had never been so frightened in his entire life as he was right now. Hermione and the baby just had to be all right. He couldn't stand to lose either one. As he sat there, Harry and Ron came up and sat down on either side of him.

"Draco, she'll be fine," said Harry.

"Yeah, she is a strong person and besides my Mum had Ginny three weeks early and look how she turned out," stated Ron.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Just then Professor McGonagall came rushing up to them with Narcissa.

"Draco, how is she?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm not sure, all I know is father had Pansy put the pensieve charm in Hermione's book bag and when she was sent into the pensieve it brought on her labor."

"What was the charm of?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The night of the rape," Draco told them. "Father made her relive it. If it hadn't been for Harry, she would have had to see the whole thing, but he pulled us back."

As he was telling his mother this, Madam Pomfrey came up to them.

"How is she Poppy," asked a very worried Minerva.

"Well, she is 36 weeks gestation," this got puzzled looks from Harry, Ron and Draco. Smiling slightly she said to them, "This means, that the baby is fully developed of all major organs, however it is very small. By the look of Hermione, who is all baby, the baby might be about 5 pounds."

"Will the baby be okay?" asked Draco.

"If everything goes well in delivery, I would say the baby has a really good chance. We will just have to see how Hermione does during labor. Normally, we could have tried to stop the labor but since her water has broken, it is no longer an option.

As if on cue, Ginny came around the curtain and said, Madam Pomfrey, she is having another contraction." 

"Draco," said Poppy, "we need you please. Minerva, Narcissa, you could be a lot of help too." 

As they walked to Hermione's bed, Harry asked Ron in a hushed tone, "Was Ginny really three weeks early?"

"No, actually she was a week late but I needed to tell him something."

Harry just smiled and shook his head.

~~*~~

As Draco walked up to Hermione's bed he noticed how frail she looked.

"Hello sweet," he said lovingly taking her hand in his, "How are you feeling?"

"Scared," she said with tears in her eyes as another pain racked her body.

Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey as if for help.

"Just sit with her for now, talk to her, and keep track of her contractions just like we talked about, its going to be a long night."

As the night went on, Hermione's contractions got stronger. Around 3:00 in the morning, her contractions were two minutes apart.

__

"Draco, thank you for being here. You are going to be a wonderful father to this baby. I love…..aaghhh"

"Madam Pomfrey," Draco yelled. "This contraction was only one minute from the last one."

"Okay, this is it Hermione," said Poppy. 

"Ohhh, it hurts, can I push yet? Please?"

"Not yet, just another minute……, Draco, she needs to breathe."

"Aaaggghhh……"

"Hermione, breathe."

"I can't. I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Look in my eyes," Draco said calmly. Hermione looked Draco in the eyes and immediately felt calmer.

As another contraction hit, Madam Pomfrey said," Okay dear this is it……push."

As Hermione pushed she felt like she was being ripped apart.

"Okay, stop," coached Madam Pomfrey. "We have the baby's head." And then came another contraction. "Push."

This time when she pushed she felt something slip from her body.

"Good girl, that was the baby's shoulders, I think maybe one more push….ready? Now." 

As she pushed she felt the baby slip the rest of the way out.

The look on Draco's face was priceless; it was a cross between fear and amazement. 

"Hermione, you have a very small but beautiful daughter, congratulations," said Poppy with tears rolling down her face.

As the baby let out a very loud yell, Hermione asked,

"Is she all right?" 

"She is perfect and healthy," said Madam Pomfrey as she brought her over to place her in her mother's arms.

"Oh Hermione, she is beautiful," said Draco as he kissed Hermione on the lips.

After a few minutes, Narcissa came over to Hermione and said, " I need to take her for a few minutes so we can give her a bath and so Poppy can finish cleaning you up, then you can feed her. Draco, you have quite a few people waiting outside to hear about this child."

Catching what his mother was getting at, Draco left the room to tell everyone of the new addition to Hogwarts.

As he walked out to the hall he was bombarded with the question.  
"Well?" they all said together.

"It's a girl, small but healthy," Draco said with a smile on his face that would light the darkest room.

~~*~~

After about thirty minutes, Minerva came out of the room and told Draco that he could go in a see Hermione. He was not prepared for the site that greeted him. There, sitting up in bed, was Hermione with the baby nursing at her breast. Draco was breathless. As he walked over to Hermione, she smiled at him and said, "WE have a beautiful daughter."

"Yes we do," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Draco, It would give me great pleasure if you would name our daughter," Hermione said smiling.

Draco closed him eyes for a second and said, "How about Kyleigh Ann Malfoy?"

As he said the name a small noise came from the baby.

"Oh Draco that is a perfect name, and I think she likes it too."

"I am so proud of you, Hermione. You make me complete. I love you.

Draco's Secret 13

As Hermione awoke from a short nap, she smiled. I have a daughter. Miss Kyleigh Ann Malfoy was sleeping peacefully next to her mother's bed. She reached down to pick her up as she started to fuss. Hermione was extremely happy as she picked up her baby and held her to her breast to feed her. She had Draco and a beautiful daughter. Even though Draco didn't father Kyleigh, he loved them both and would do anything to keep them safe. Hermione had been secretly worried that Kyleigh would look like Lucius, however she was the spitting image of her mother. Kyleigh, has brown hair with cinnamon eyes, she was beautiful. As Hermione sat there admiring her baby she got a visitor. 

"Hello Hermione. Up to some company?" asked Harry.

"For you, anytime." she said with a smile. "Harry, have you met my daughter?"

"No we have not been formally introduced." He said with a smile.

"Mister Harry Potter, may I present Miss Kyleigh Ann Malfoy," Hermione said with a smile as she noticed that Harry was turning red seeing the baby nurse.

"Harry, am I making you uncomfortable feeding the baby now?" she asked.

"No, I think it's awesome, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Harry said sheepishly. "Hermione, she is beautiful. I am so happy that everything turned out all right. I was so worried last night."

"Well we are both fine. Harry, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you grabbed the penseive charm, did you go into the penseive?" she asked with apprehension.

"Yes, I did Hermione," he said with tears in his eyes, "I can't believe he did that to you. I am so sorry," he said nearly breaking down.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione as she got up and gently laid Kyleigh back in her bassinet and reached out to Harry. He came into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, we just have to take the bad and turn it into good. This, being Kyleigh. I wouldn't trade her for anything. Not that I wanted to be raped, but I am glad that I have her," she said as she looked down at her peacefully sleeping baby.

"You are so much stronger than I ever imagined," he said.

"This strength and really good friends has gotten me through a lot, and we both know that it is far from over," Hermione said. "I won't be happy until both Pansy and Lucius get what they have coming to them.

"Well, that is what I want to talk to you about. What are we going to do about them?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing various things that could be done to Lucius. I want his to be very special. As for Miss Parkinson, I have no clue about her," said Hermione.

"Well," Harry said guiltily, "Professor Snape and myself saw her when we went to Diagon Alley the night we went to get your pizza. We saw them talking in an alley. Lucius became violent and hit her. She must have really pissed him off. I'm sorry we didn't tell you," he said.

"Well do you think that would have been a good idea? I mean, was I in any condition to hear that kind of news? I appreciate you not warning me. I could have gone into labor even earlier," Hermione explained.

"Damn Hermione, no wonder Draco loves you so much. You are wonderful," he said blushing.

~~*~~ 

As Harry and Hermione were having this conversation, Draco was making his way to the hospital to see Hermione and the baby. As he reached the great hall he was stopped by a voice.

"Well, how does it feel to have your girlfriend have your fathers child?" asked the whinny voice of Pansy. She was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco made a move to walk past her without saying anything when Crabbe blocked his way.

"The lady asked you a question," he said.

"I don't see a lady anywhere. All I see is a pathetic excuse for a human being that has no clue as to the trouble she is going to be in when Professor Dumbledore finds out of all the deceitful things she has been doing this year," answered a disgusted Draco.

"Oh and what kind of things are you talking about?" asked Pansy.

"Well for starters, how about the owl you sent to my father that got Hermione raped. And the note you put in Hermione's book. And the penseive charm you put in her book bag yesterday? You know the one that caused her to go into premature labor. The one that almost cost her, her child."

"You can't prove that was me," she said.

"Just watch me," said Draco as he tried to move past them again.

"I don't think that you have any evidence against me but I think that Crabbe and Goyle need some outlet for the frustration that has been building for a while," she said to Draco. "Crabbe, Goyle you know what to do," she said stepping aside.

And they were on Draco in a flash, taking him to a deserted room and beating him. Draco fought his best, however there were two of them and they were much bigger.

"And just a few parting words to my dear Draco…. If it hadn't been for you, Hermione wouldn't have gotten raped. It's all, YOUR fault. Just because you, needed a mudblood. You disgust me. I don't know how I ever thought that I wanted to be married to the likes of you," and she spat on him.

Draco was laying there bleeding when he thought…

__

"Hermione, help me."

"Draco, where are you?" asked Hermione frantically.

"In a classroom near the great hall," he thought.

"Are you hurt?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes, please hurry and send help."

As she finished up her conversation with Draco she turned to Harry and said.

"Harry, Draco is in trouble. He's hurt and in a room by the great hall. Can you please find him?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell him I'm on my way."

And with that Harry was gone.

__

"Draco, can you hear me," she asked.

"Yes," he said shakily.

"Harry is on his way. What happened?"

"Pansy and her goons," he said as he groaned.

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked in a panic.

Silence.

__

"Draco?"

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she came into the room.

"No, Draco is in trouble and Harry just went to get him and he isn't answering me," she said in tears.

"Oh dear," she said as she rushed over to the fireplace throwing in some dust and calling…"Minerva?"

"Yes Poppy."

"We have a problem."  
"Is Hermione and Kyleigh all right?"

"Yes, they are fine, it's Draco, he has been beaten up," Poppy said.

"I am on my way," Professor McGonagall said as she ran out the door.

She met Harry on the hall on the way to the hospital.   
"What the hell happened?" she asked Harry, looking at the unconscious Draco.

"Pansy and her cronies," Harry said as he brought Draco into the hospital.

"Lay him down on the bed," ordered Madam Pomfrey as Hermione rushed over to Draco. 

As Harry lay him down, Hermione noticed all the blood coming from a wound on his head. She looked at Madam Pomfrey is horror.

"Hermione, it might not be as bad as it looks. Head wounds always bleed a lot. Why don't you let Harry take you in the hall for a few minutes so I can examine him and see just how bad it really is," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on Hermione," said Harry.

As she followed Harry into the hall, they saw Narcissa emerge from around the corner with Sirius Black. As she walked up she saw Hermione's face and asked,

"What's wrong, Hermione? Is Kyleigh all right?"

"Yes, Kyleigh is fine, it's Draco. Pansy and her cronies beat him up. Madam Pomfrey is examining him now," she said quietly. 

"Oh no," said Narcissa as she tried to get by.

"No," said Sirius, "wait until Madam Pomfrey calls us, we would just be in the way."

Just as he said that, she came out to tell them that Draco's injuries were rather minor, however he may be out for a while because of the nasty bump he had on his head.

Narcissa and Hermione were relieved.

"Give me a few minutes to settle him and you can see him," Madam Pomfrey said as she turned to go back inside.

Hermione, just noticing that Sirius was standing there said…

"I'm sorry Sirius, with everything that was happening I didn't realize you were here. How have you been?" she asked.

"Just fine. Narcissa tells me you have a daughter," he said with a smile on his face.

"Well yes I do," said Hermione.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"And what brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Ministry business, we have been setting wards on the Malfoy mansion so Hermione and Draco can go there after graduation. Remus is here too. He has been keeping tabs on her parents. We have a meeting the day after tomorrow with Dumbledore, so we decided that we would come early and visit everyone," said Sirius.

"Well I'm glad you did. I'll introduce you to my daughter when she wakes up from her nap," Hermione told him.

Just as they were finishing their conversation, Madam Pomfrey came out and said, "Draco is resting however he was still out cold."

"Is that normal?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it's hard to tell with head injuries. It depends on the person. He could be out for days," said Poppy.

Hermione turned pale and her knees gave out, Sirius caught her before she hit the floor.

"This child has been through so much," she said to Sirius as he carried her into the hospital, "Just put her on her bed, she just need rest."

As Sirius lay her down she opened her eyes and said, "Thanks."

~~*~~

As the night wore on, Draco was still unconscious. Narcissa had taken up residency on the left side of his bed, while Hermione was on his right holding a very fussy Kyleigh.

"Narcissa, why is she so fussy? I just fed her and she isn't dirty. What can I do?" asked a flustered Hermione.

"Here dear, let me take her. She feels your anxiety. She knows something is wrong and is feeding off your anxiousness," said Narcissa as Hermione handed her Kyleigh.

And Kyleigh immediately quieted down. Hermione then reached over and grabbed Draco's hand laid her head on his chest. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard his thoughts….

__

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry for all the things that have happened to you. Maybe Pansy was right. I was the one that caused you to get raped. If it hadn't been for me, you would be happy and studying for your NEWT's and getting ready for graduation. Maybe I should just not come back. Everyone's lives would be easier. I never wanted you to get hurt. It was my own selfish needs that got you nothing but pain. I do love you, but all I will bring you is anguish. Kiss Kyleigh for me and always know that I love you," he said as tears started running from his closed eyes.

"DRACO, NNOOO!" she thought in a panic as tears started streaming down her face. "No you can't leave me. I will die. I told you once, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!!! Draco, Please, you can't leave me," she pleaded. "Don't listen to Pansy, she is a idiot," she said as she felt his breathing become labored.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME. YOU HAVEN'T MADE LOVE TO ME YET!" she cried. And then she felt it. Someone was stroking her hair. She looked up to see Draco's eyes open and staring at her.

__

"Do you mean it? You want me to make love to you?" he asked.

"Oh yes."

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just thought…."

"Ssshhh, don't say anymore. Just don't leave me," she said coming closer to him. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you had better never scare me like that again," she though sternly.

"I won't," he thought with a laugh. "I love you too," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

After Narcissa watched this exchange with tears in her eyes, she handed Hermione her daughter and quietly left the room, feeling that her son was in very capable hands. 

Draco's Secret 14

Lucius, 

I need to see you as soon as possible. Please let me know when and where. It's urgent.

Pansy

As Lucius read this note he wondered what could be so important. Maybe that Hermione lost the baby. Only one could hope. So he sent this reply...

__

Pansy,

You know where to find me. Come at dusk tomorrow. It had better be good or you will regret disturbing me.

Lucius

~~*~~

"I would like for you to take me home Sirius. Now that I know Draco, Hermione and Kyleigh are all right, I need to prepare Kyleigh's room and get the house in order for my son and his soon to be wife," Narcissa said in a very strained voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes," she said as she smiled up at him. "I just have a lot on my mind. Lucius has been too quiet and I am getting nervous. I know it has only been a few days, but I just have a bad feeling," she explained.

"I should probably check on the wards around the perimeter of the manor anyway, and then maybe we could spend a little quiet time together," he said.

"That would be lovely. I need a good shagging," Narcissa said with a look of delight on her face.

"NARCISSA!" he laughed, "you amaze me. You are so proper and sophisticated and then you blow me away with a comment like that."

She gave him a mischievous grin and said, "It keeps you on your toes," she laughed as she gave him a kiss that held lots of promise for what was to come later.

"I'll go and tell Remus that I need to check the wards and that I will be back early tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, but hurry up, I feel quite shaggable right now," she said with a pout.

"Back in a flash."

~~*~~ 

When they arrived at Malfoy mansion it was almost dusk. Sirius wanted to check all the wards before dark so he needed to hurry. The fastest way to do that was as Padfoot. As he was checking the wards around the gardener's hut, he heard a noise. It sounded like someone talking. As he moved closer he nearly blew his cover. There standing right outside the hut was Lucius Malfoy talking to Pansy Parkinson. As he quietly moved closer he could hear what they were saying…..

"So what was so urgent that you needed to see me?" asked Lucius in a mincing tone.

"I have news of the baby," she said.

"Well?" 

"Well, your plan for the penseive to make her miscarry didn't quite work. However she did have the baby," said Pansy.

"AND," he growled.

Getting rather nervous, "And it's a girl. A very small but healthy girl," said Pansy as she waited for him to explode. And explode he did.

"FUCK, the one thing I hate more than a mudblood is a female mudblood. Both are weak and I won't tolerate weakness. You know what you must do," he said, "I want that infant dead."

"Excuse me?" said Pansy in a voice of pure horror.

"I WANT THAT INFANT DEAD!" he yelled.

"But Lucius, I can't do that…. I just can't," she cried.

He hit her so fast she didn't even see it coming. "What do you mean, you can't do that?" he asked as he hit her again. "Do I need to explain what will happen to you if you don't do what I tell you to?" he asked as she tried to pull away from him. He tightened his grip on her and said,

"Here is just a sample of what will happen." And with that he flung her to the ground and muttered, "Crucio."

Pansy lay on the ground, writhing in pain, "Please stop."

"No."

The pain was excruciating. "Please, I'll do anything, Please."

He said lazily, "finite incantatem."

She stopped writhing and looked up at him,

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as he pulled her into the hut.

Sirius couldn't hear what they were talking about inside. He did hear Pansy yelp out in pain a few more times before he saw her emerge from the hut. As she walked away on shaking legs, Lucius walked out of the hut and apparated away with a pop.

Sirius finished the ward check and went back to the manor. As he explained to Narcissa what he had seen, he looked worried.  
"I don't think the house is safe and I think that you should come back to Hogwarts with me tomorrow. When the meeting is over, we will come back here and put up more wards. I won't leave you hear alone," he said.

"Well then, I guess you will have to move in won't you?" she said with a smile.

He gave her an evil grin and said, "What would your son say about that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe something like, "yeah baby." Narcissa laughed.

Sirius just gave her one of his famous smiles and said,

"I need to send an owl to Dumbledore to have then take precautions to protect Hermione and the baby and to let him know of Pansy's deceit. I'll meet you up in your room for our "quiet time" when I'm finished." And he gave her a kiss as she left the room. 

He hadn't felt this alive in years. When Dumbledore had asked him to be in charge of the wards at Malfoy Manor he was thrilled. As a boy he had a crush on Narcissa and couldn't believe it when she had married Malfoy. However, he soon found out that she had also had a crush on him, even though she was a few years behind him in school. They had become very close since he was at the often at the Manor setting up wards. He planned on asking her to marry him as soon as she was free from Lucius. Hopefully that was going to be real soon.

~~*~~

When Dumbledore received the owl, he sent for Snape immediately and they set off to find Miss Parkinson. She was sitting in the Slytherin common room nursing a black eye and a split lip and was trying to explain to Crabbe and Goyle how she had gotten them.

"Yes Miss Parkinson, please explain to us also, how you got those injuries," said Snape.

"Well," she said in a shaking voice, "Millicent was coming out of the bathroom and hit me with the door."

"Oh really? You weren't somewhere you weren't supposed to be?" asked Snape.

"No sir," she said.

"Very good, glad to hear that you weren't braking any rules," said Dumbledore. "Well good night then, oh and by the way, do not leave Slytherin Dungeon, we have discovered a vicious dog running lose in the castle and we are trying to capture it. There will be two security trolls standing at the entrance of your common room to make sure no one leaves, It is for your own protection. The problem should be solved by morning. Thank you and have a good night," said Dumbledore and with that, they were gone.

"Do you think they bought that story?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, those three aren't the smartest in the school, but I think we need to lock the Hospital wing to be on the safe side," said Snape.

"I think that is a good idea," said Dumbledore, "I'll go and do it, besides I haven't seen the baby yet," he said with a smile on his face. 

~~*~~

As Dumbledore walked into the hospital he was met with a very happy scene. Draco was conscious again and Hermione was sitting next to him on his bed talking quietly to him. She looked up as Dumbledore came in and smiled.

"Good evening Professor," said Hermione.

"Good evening. How are you two, or should I say three, tonight?" he asked with a smile as he walked over to look at Kyleigh as she slept in her bassinet. "She is lovely, congratulations."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I came to see you for a couple of reasons, first was to see this beautiful child. Second was because Padfoot has seen Pansy and Lucius at Malfoy manor," Dumbledore said with a strained look.

"Excuse me," said Draco as he sat up more on his bed.

"Not to worry, Sirius sent an owl to let me know that him and your mother will be back here in the morning and to let you know that she is safe," as he said this he noticed that Draco relaxed.

"Did he say what they were doing together," asked Hermione.

"Well, yes. It seems that he wants your daughter, ……..dead," he said looking at Hermione. But he got an entirely different reaction than he had anticipated.

"That son of a bitch!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth. Draco reached over and took her hand, which was shaking, not from fear but anger. "If he thinks that that little git is going to get within one hundred feet of this child he is nutters."

"Never fear, we have all the Slytherin's locked in their house and I have come here to lock you in the hospital until morning. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Narcissa and myself are going to have a little chat with Miss Parkinson and her cronies in the morning. I think that she will see things my way by the time we are finished," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sir, would it be all right if I came?" asked Draco.

"I was hoping that you would feel up to it," said Dumbledore. 

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Draco.

~~*~~

As the morning broke, Professor McGonagall came to get Draco for the meeting. She also brought Ginny and Ron so Hermione wouldn't be alone.

"Good morning. Are you ready?" she asked Draco.

"Can't wait," he said as he kissed Kyleigh on the forehead and then handed her to her mother. He then gave Hermione a kiss and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can and let you know what happened."

"Well, I think that I can help with that," said Professor McGonagall. She waved her wand at the bedside table and on it appeared a mirror. "You will be able to see and hear everything that goes on in the meeting."

"Oh thank you," said Hermione smiling.

~~*~~

"Welcome everyone," said Dumbledore. "We are here to discuss something that happened yesterday here at Hogwarts. It has been brought to my attention, that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle here cannot seem to be able to keep their hands to themselves. From the information I received, Mr. Malfoy was injured and it wasn't the first time they have found their hands on another student. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

They both just sat there looking dumbstruck and then Goyle said,

"Pansy told us to do it," he said.

"And if she told you to jump off a bridge, would you do that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well no, we can't swim," said Crabbe.

Shaking his head, Snape asked, "So you admit that you beat Draco and have been known to harm other students?" 

They both sat there and said nothing.

"Fine then," said Dumbledore, "As the acting Minister of Magic, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts and you are to both live as muggles for a period of five years. In that five years, you are to have no contact with any wizard or of any magic. You are to leave your wands with me and when the five years are over, if you have obeyed the order, you will get them back. Am I understood?"

They both looked at him in horror. "Yes," they said together.

"If by chance, you are caught using magic or seen with a wizard, you will be sent to Azkaban immediately. Do I make myself clear?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Fine you are to speak to no one about this and you will be escorted to your dorm to gather your things. Good day," he said, "Mr. Filch, would you kindly escort these two so they can get their belongings and to collect their wands?"

"Gladly sir. All right, let's go," said Filch, and they were gone.

"Minerva, please bring in Miss Parkinson," said Dumbledore.

As she brought her in, Draco started to rise but Narcissa lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Miss Parkinson, how are your injuries feeling this morning?" asked Albus.

"A lot better thanks," she replied.

"Can you enlighten us again, how you came by those injuries?" 

"Millicent was coming out of the bathroom and hit me with the door," she stated with an air of confidence.

Looking at Snape, "Would you bring in Miss Bullstrode please, Severus," asked Dumbledore.

As she came in the room, Pansy turned pale.

"Miss Bullstrode," said Snape, "Is it true that you opened the bathroom door last evening, striking Miss Parkinson with it, causing the injuries she now has?" 

With this question Pansy started to fidget in her chair.

"No sir, I never even saw her last night. I was looking for her to see if she wanted to go to the library. I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Thank you Miss Bullstrode. You may go," said Snape.

As she walked past Pansy she whispered," Ha, someone finally caught you."

This made Pansy turn red with anger.

"Now Miss Parkinson, we have it on good authority that you left Hogwarts last evening and traveled to Malfoy Manor, where you met with Lucius Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"Would you like to explain to us why you left school grounds?" asked Snape.

"No."

"Are you denying it?" asked Minerva.

"No."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Snape with a sneer.

"No," she said yet again.

"Alright then, is it true that three days ago, you rummaged through Miss Granger's book bag?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

"No."

"Severus, would you please bring in Mr. Longbottom," asked Dumbledore.

As Neville entered the room, Pansy gave him a very evil look.

"Mr. Longbottom, did you or did you not, observe Miss Parkinson going through Miss Granger's book bag?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, when I went down to the great hall to retrieve Hermione's book bag, I saw Pansy going through it."

"No crime in going through someone's book bag, I didn't take anything," Pansy said.

"No but you put something in it didn't you Pansy," accused Draco as he came off his seat.

"Can't prove it," snorted Pansy.

"That's enough. Draco, please take your seat," said Minerva sternly.

"Is it not also true that you were with Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley on Wednesday night?" asked Snape.

"No."

"Remus, would you ask Potter to come in here," asked Snape.

As Harry came in the room, he looked at her with disgust.

"Mr. Potter, could you please explain to us why you were in Diagon Alley, who you were with, and what you saw," said Dumbledore.

"Well, as you know, Hermione was pregnant and having cravings, so Professor Snape and I went to London to get her a pizza. We stopped back by Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for Madam Pomfrey and that is when we saw Pansy talking to Lucius," Harry explained.

"Did you hear what was being said?" asked Minerva.

"No, but he must have been very angry because he slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground."  
"Severus, is this an accurate description of what you saw?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster, it is."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may go," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," and he was gone.

There was silence for a few moments as the teachers conversed about something.

~~*~~

As all of the questioning was going on, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Madam Pomfrey were listening intently and watching the mirror. Within a few minutes after Harry had testified, he came busting into the hospital panting, "Did I miss anything?" 

"No. Ssshhh," said Hermione.

~~*~~

"I take it you know nothing of a note that fell out of Hermione's book earlier this year?"

asked Remus.

"Or the owl you sent to Lucius in late September and again in December?" asked Narcissa.

"No."

"Even with the eyewitnesses and all the evidence we have against you, you are still trying to tell us you know nothing about any of it?" asked Dumbledore.

"That is correct," said Pansy.

"Such a pity. Well then you leave me no choice. Miss Parkinson, as Minister of Magic, I sentence you to 5 years in Azkaban," said Dumbledore with no sign of remorse.

"Nnoooo!" she screamed looking around scared.

"Do I take it that you have decided to cooperate with us then?" asked Snape.

"Yes," she cried.

"Very well then, Severus, The veritaserum," said Dumbledore.

"Miss Parkinson, do you remember what veritaserum is?" asked Snape.

"A truth potion?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Now drink it," Snape told her.

She was shaking as she took the potion. Within a few moments, the questioning began.

"Miss Parkinson, start from the beginning, how long have you been in contact with Lucius Malfoy and why," asked Professor Dumblefore.

With a far away look, Pansy started to tell all she knew and did.

"It all started about two years ago. Lucius contacted me, hoping I would spy on Draco for him. He told me that if I kept him informed on Draco's actions, he would guarantee that Draco would marry me. In September, right after school started, I saw Draco and that filthy mudblood kissing down by the lake. I was furious, so I wrote to Lucius and told him about it. He was very angry. That is when he sent the howler to Draco. When I saw Draco and the mudblood in the hall saying they loved each other, I became very angry and sent another owl to Lucius. That is when he came to the school. I didn't know until later that he raped Granger when he got here. When I hadn't heard from him in a while I sent him a letter to explain that Draco had gotten the bitch pregnant. He was livid. I had no idea that the baby was his. He became very angry with me when I told him I had put a note in one of her books. That was when he hit me in Diagon Alley. He then brought out the penseive charm and made me see it. He told me that my fate would be similar if I crossed him again. He then told me to put it in her book bag so that when she found it maybe she would be stressed enough to miscarry. I then contacted him by owl so I could tell him his plan had failed. That was when I met with him yesterday. He became violent and hit me. He told me he wanted me to kill the baby. I told him I couldn't and he put the cruciatis curse on me. I then told him I would do it and I came back to the castle," Pansy explained as tears ran down her face.

"Miss Parkinson, did you intend to go through with killing the baby?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I thought that I could hide out here at the castle until graduation and then I would disappear for a while. I may hate Draco and Hermione, but I am not a baby killer," she explained.

"Is everyone satisfied? Draco?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Alright then, finite incantatum," said Snape and the spell was lifted.

"Now, Miss Parkinson, what to do with you," said Dumbledore. "As Minister of Magic, I don't have to send you too Azkaban. What we want from you is your help, and if we get it, you won't be sent to Azkaban."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked shakily.

"We want you to help us set up Lucius," replied Sirius.

"And if I do, what will my punishment be?" she asked nearly holding her breath.

"Same as you cohorts in crime. You will be sent to live as a muggle for five years. That means no magic. And you may not have contact with ANY wizard in that five-year span of time. Do you accept this punishment?" asked Dumbledore.

Do I really have a choice?" she asked angrily.

"Not unless you want to spend the next five years in Azkaban."

"Fine, what do I need to do?"

Draco's Secret 15

On the morning after the meeting, having a bad case of cabin fever, Hermione and Kyleigh set out for a walk. It was a beautiful May morning, the sun was shinning and it was warm outside with a slight breeze. It was Kyleigh's first visit to the great outdoors. As they walked through the gardens, Hermione felt at peace. She had been extremely happy with the decision Professor Dumbledore had made about the punishment of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle had already been sent home to their parents. They were told that they had two days to get their affairs together and then the Ministry would escort them to the muggle community. They thought themselves lucky, being made muggle instead of being sent to Azkaban. Pansy on the other hand, was to remain at Hogwarts until the plan was in place to set up Lucius. She was not to attend classes but was allowed freedom of the grounds. She was not allowed in the owlry and was not allowed to receive any owls that weren't checked by a teacher first. 

After about an hour, Hermione was on her way to the entrance hall when Pansy came strolling out of the castle. As she walked up to the pram she said,

"So this is the little brat that has caused all the trouble."

"Don't come near my child Pansy," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

But Pansy didn't listen and as she reached towards Kyleigh as if to move the blanket aside, Hermione came up swinging.

"I told you DON'T….COME….NEAR….MY….CHILD!!!" she yelled as the back of her left hand came in contact with Pansy's right cheek As contact was made, Pansy fell on the ground and let out a scream. Touching her face and seeing that is was bleeding she cried,

"Look what you have done to me."

"Serves you right," said Hermione "I told you not to come near my child."

"I just wanted to see what the fuck was so special about this brat," she said spitefully to Hermione.

Hermione raised her hand and said, "would you like it again Pansy?"

"Well you didn't have to resort to violence. Leave it to a muggle to blow this way out of proportion," said Pansy. "Now I am going to have a scar you bitch."

"Should be an improvement," said Hermione tersely.

~~*~~

Draco was having a good morning and then in the middle of transfiguration he had a vision, a vision of Hermione, backhanding Pansy. 

"Shit," he said out loud, and he got up and started for the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom, and where do you think you are going?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione just slapped the shit out of Pansy on the front steps," he said as he was heading out the door.

"Shit," she said as she followed Draco and behind her were Harry and Ron.

~~*~~

Hermione started to say something else but was cut short when she heard Draco say,

__

"Hermione, don't hit her again, I'm on my way."

"I can't promise I won't if the prat won't keep her mouth shut," thought Hermione flippantly

"Well just try please, I am almost there."

A few minutes later, Draco, Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron came charging out the door. Pansy was still sprawled on the ground sobbing about her face and Hermione was trying to sooth a very upset Kyleigh.

"What happened Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Kyleigh and I were out for a very nice walk and were accosted by this sorry excuse for a human being," Hermione stated.

"Hey, you were the one who resorted to violence, not me," Pansy said as she got to her feet. "Look what the bitch did to me."

As Pansy moved her hand you could see a very deep cut on her face where Hermione's ring had cut her.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to touch my baby and I warned you twice," said Hermione.

"You tried to touch Kyleigh?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I only wanted to see what made the little brat so special," said Pansy.

With that comment, Harry and Ron had to hold Draco back.

"Well let me tell you something Pansy. If you EVER come near my child again, you will regret the day you were born," said Draco.

"News flash Draco," said Pansy, "It's NOT your child or did you forget that it's your fathers."

Harry and Ron tried to hold on the Draco but he was too strong. Draco reached out and caught Pansy by the throat and started to squeeze.

"She is MINE if I say she is. DO..YOU..UNDERSTAND..ME!" Draco growled at her.

"DRACO," cried Professor McGonagall. "That is enough. Let go of her."

As he let go, Hermione handed him a screaming Kyleigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to kill Pansy as long as he was holding the baby. Kyleigh immediately quieted down.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Granger back to the hospital wing, I will see you there in a few minutes. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, go with them and ask Poppy to meet me in my office, she can give Miss Parkinson the medical attention she needs there."

As they were heading back to the hospital, Hermione asked,

"How did you know I hit Pansy?"

"I saw you do it. I guess when the ring made contact with her face it sent the vision to me. I don't think we know all the powers this ring has yet," said a very intrigued Draco. 

"How interesting," said Hermione. 

Draco's Secret 16

Professor McGonagall came into the hospital wing to discuss with Draco and Hermione about their "behavior" with Pansy. 

"First of all, Hermione are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little pissed. Kyleigh got very upset when Pansy came over to the pram."

"Second, you know that was totally inappropriate behavior however, I would have slapped they little git myself. You both should get a detention for fighting, however since Miss Parkinson is no longer a student here I can't see where you violated any school rules. Also, I have just been to see Professor Dumbledore and he agrees with me that Miss Parkinson needs to be sent away now. We were going to keep her here until everything was in motion, but if she is going to cause trouble, there is no reason to let her stay. She will still write the letter to Lucius and we will send it at the appropriate time. We don't need her here for that," she explained.

"When will she be leaving?" asked Draco.

"She is packing as we speak."

"Did my ring do much damage?" asked Hermione with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes it did," explained Professor McGonagall, "There will be a bad scar from the corner of her mouth to her eye. She will carry that scar forever."

"Serves her right. It's not like she wasn't warned," said Hermione.

"Well, I need to get back to class and it sounds like someone is hungry again," Professor McGonagall stated as Kyleigh started to cry again.

"You just fed her an hour ago," said Draco as he handed Kyleigh to her mother.

"At this rate I am never gonna get the time I need to study," Hermione said.

"If you like I can come back tonight and help you study," volunteered Professor McGonagall.  
"Oh that would be great. I'll see you tonight then," said a very thankful Hermione.

The next couple of weeks after the "Pansy incident" were very hectic for Hermione. Besides having a newborn, she had NEWT's, graduation and a wedding all coming up in the next month. Needless to say she became very stressed. She was due to return to class in the next couple of days and she had to find time in between classes to feed Kyleigh. She had remained in the hospital so she could stay with her baby. She couldn't bring her back to Gryffindor tower because everyone else was on edge about exams and the last thing they needed was to be distracted by a baby. Then one night about two weeks before graduation, she lost it. Hermione felt so overwhelmed that she burst into tears. Even though Draco was there, he didn't know what to do. He would gladly help more with Kyleigh, but he wasn't equipped. As she started to cry, Narcissa, who had came to Hogwarts with Sirius on business, walked into the hospital room. Looking concerned, she went to Hermione and asked,

"Hermione, what's wrong dear?"

"I'm just so tired. Kyleigh wants to eat every hour and a half or so and I am trying to study. I just feel very overwhelmed. I start back to class on Monday and I will have to feed her in between classes. It just seems so impossible," Hermione confessed.

Narcissa sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione into her motherly arms.

"Hermione, listen to me," she started. "When a new mother like you is under as much stress as you are she doesn't always produce an adequate supply of milk. The first two weeks of breast-feeding is the most important, however if you can't produce enough milk, Kyleigh could starve. She is a growing girl and needs a lot," said Narcissa knowingly.

"I damn near starved Draco because I didn't have enough milk and he was very greedy," she smiled as she said this because Draco was starting to turn pink.

"My suggestion to you is put her on a bottle, that way we can help feed her and that will give you more time to study and that will take some of the stress off you. When you are stressed Kyleigh picks up on it."

"You don't think I will have any problem getting people to help me feed her?" asked Hermione.

"Well I for one," said Draco, "would love to feed her."

"And that goes for me too, and I'm sure Minerva and Poppy would gladly help," said Narcissa.

And that is what they did. Over the next week, just about everyone took turns at feeding Kyleigh. Even Professor Dumbledore was seen in the hospital wing on more than one occasion with Kyleigh in his arms feeding her and talking to her telling her all about Hogwarts and all the fun she will have when she came to school there.

~~*~~

One evening while Hermione and Draco stole a moment alone together; Harry volunteered to feed Kyleigh. As he sat in the rocker, marveling at the precious child he held, anger crept into his soul once again. He had to get Lucius. No one was going to hurt Hermione like he had done and get away with it. As he sat there frowning Sirius walked in.

"Hey Harry," he said noticing the frown on his face.

"Why are you frowning so? Does someone have a dirty diaper?" he laughed.

"No, I was just thinking about Lucius. Sirius I hate that man with a passion and if it is the last thing I ever do, I will get him back for all the hurt he has caused to Draco and Hermione," he stated passionately.

"No Harry, you can't. It isn't your place," he said thoughtfully and continued, "Harry, all these years, you have been everyone's savior. You fought Voldemort countless times and won. This is not your fight. Draco and Hermione NEED to do this on their own. They will need us to be there with them, but we can't do it for them. The hurt and pain Lucius has caused needs to be dealt with by the ones he hurt the most. I know how you feel because I would like nothing better than to torture him myself, but I am not the one who needs to heal. Draco and Hermione need to take care of him so they can heal and get on with their lives. If you think that Hermione isn't strong enough, let me tell you…. this young woman has more strength than you do or I combined. She will be fine. She needs to do this for her own peace of mind. And believe me, from what Narcissa tells me, Hermione has the ultimate punishment already picked out for Lucius. Believe me, he will never forget what he did."

"I see what you are saying and I will not interfere," said Harry as he looked down at a now sleeping Kyleigh.

"I just don't understand how anyone could want to hurt this precious child," he said as he kissed her forehead as he laid her back down in her bassinet.

~~*~~

Two weeks later, it was all over. NEWT's were completed and graduation was that evening. As a surprise to Hermione, Professor Dumbledore brought her Mum and Dad to the school so they could watch their daughter graduate and they were to stay there until after the wedding that was to take place in just three short weeks.

As Draco, Hermione and Kyleigh came into the great hall for breakfast, Hermione saw her parents. Turning and placing Kyleigh in Draco's arms, she runs to her mother.

"Oh Mum, Daddy, I have missed you terribly." she cried.

"Are you alright Hermione? We wanted to come when everything was happening but we couldn't," said her father.

"Yes, everything is fine. Mum, Dad," she said as she pulled Draco over to them, "I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy and Kyleigh Ann Malfoy, the loves of my life. 

As Draco stepped forward he said, "It is so nice to finally meet you both. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I present your granddaughter," Draco said as he gently placed a now sleeping Kyleigh into her grandmother's arms.

"Why Hermione, she looks just like you when you were a baby," her mother exclaimed.

~~*~~

As morning went on, Hermione and her parents talked about everything that had taken place during the school year. Draco had excused himself so that Hermione and her parents would have some time together.

As the evening came it was time for the ceremony. Each house had special robes that were according to the house colors. After the diplomas were given, Professor Dumbledore gave out a few special awards.

"Over the last seven years I have watched you grow into some of the most special young people I know. I have a few special awards to present."

He handed out some to each of the houses and then he came to Gryffindor.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, may I present to you the most improved student. Rumor has it that you have scored well on your NEWT's. I guess we will know next month when the results come out," he said as Fred and George and the rest of the Weasley clan cheered.

"To Mr. Harry Potter, the best seeker that Gryffindor has ever seen and for finally defeating Lord Voldermort," he beamed.

"To Mr. Draco Malfoy, out newest Gryffinfor for overcoming adversity," he said with a smile. 

"And lastly to Miss Hermione Granger, our resident mother. You have overcome more that any young witch that it has been my pleasure to meet. I hope that your daughter is instilled with the same strength that you have shown. I wish you luck and happiness. You deserve it," he said as he wiped the corner of his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Well I guess that's about it. Congratulations to the class of 1998. One of Hogwart's most memorable classes. LET'S PARTY !," he said as everyone cheered. 

Draco's Secret 17

The graduation party went on for most of the night. There was lots of food and dancing. Draco turned out to be an excellent dancer. As Hermione looked into his eyes she melted into his arms. They were so perfect for each other. She knew that they would have a wonderful life together as soon as this Lucius thing was behind them. The plan would be initiated in the next month, right after the wedding. They were to be married on July fifth. Professor Dumbledore, being the Minister of Magic, would be performing the ceremony. If all went as planned, Lucius would get his within a week after the wedding.

As the night moved on, Hermione grew tired. It was around two in the morning when Draco came to her and said,

"Sweet, you look tired. Would you like for me to take you back to the hospital wing?" Draco asked.

"Yes I think so. I'm exhausted," she said as she lay her head on his shoulder. As he gently lay his arm around her waist, they headed back to the hospital.

When they arrived, Poppy was sitting in the rocker, getting ready to feed Kyleigh.

"Well did you have a good time," she asked as she stood and handed Kyleigh to her Mom.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful," said Hermione as she took her baby lovingly and sat in the now empty rocker. "Was Kyleigh a good girl tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Sweet as ever. She really is a good baby, now that she's not hungry anymore," said Madam Pomfrey. "Well I am going to call it a night. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night and thanks for watching Kyleigh for us," said Draco as he sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Anytime, anytime at all," she said as she quietly left the room.

When Hermione finished feeding Kyleigh she lay her in her bassinet and she sat down on the bed next to Draco.

"I guess I should go back to the dorm," he said.

"No, please just stay with me for a while. I need you to hold me," she quietly pleaded.

He gently told her to lie down and he wrapped his arms around her. Within five minutes she was sound asleep, but then again, so was he.

~~*~~

Draco and Hermione's wedding day dawned mild and beautiful. Hermione woke in a wonderful but anxious mood. The wedding was to take place at two o'clock in the after noon in the great hall. This gave Hermione about five hours to make herself beautiful. Minerva was in charge of Kyleigh, while Mrs. Granger fussed over Hermione's hair. She pulled it up from the sides into a clip on the back of her head. The rest of her hair was left cascading down in curls to her waist, entwined with small white flowers. She was stunning.

Her robes were made of white satin with threads of gold adorning the sleeves and neck. They were form fitting to her now again slender frame. Draco would be wearing the same kind of robe, only in a more masculine style. They would be a beautiful couple. As time grew closer, Hermione became more anxious.

"Hermione, you need to relax," said Minerva.

"I know, it is just that I have been waiting for so long. What if I don't make a good wife? You know what I mean, being intimate," she said. 

"Hermione, the two of you are perfect for each other. As far as the intimacy part, you will learn and grow together. The first time two people are together is bound to be a little awkward and then sometimes they just seem to know what the other one needs and wants. The two of you are so well connected I don't think you should worry," said Minerva.

"I just want to make him happy," Hermione said.

"My dear, I am sure you will. You love him and that is all that matters. Everything else will just happen, as it should. You will be fine," Minerva said reassuringly as her mother nodded in agreement.

"I think that Minerva is right Hermione. You will share a wonderful life together, just remember to have some fun," said her Mother.

"Thanks," said Hermione as she hugged them both.

"Hermione, it's time," said Ginny as she walked into the room. Ginny would be standing with Hermione as her maid of honor and Harry would be standing with Draco as best man.

~~*~~

As they stood with Professor Dumbledore in front of all their friends and family, the wedding proceeded.

"We are gathered here today to join in matrimony, two people that love each other totally. They have had their ups and downs and have survived. At one time they were sworn enemies and now have found that love does conquer all. So today they have decide to be bound to one another for life and I don't know of two more deserving young people than these," said a misty eyed Dumbledore.

As he said this, Draco reached over and lovingly took Hermione's hand in his.

"Do you Hermione, promise to love and care for Draco forever?"

"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly.

"And do you Draco, promise to love and care for Hermione forever?"

"Yes," replied Draco with conviction.

They then exchanged simple gold bands that read… D/H, I love you always, July 5, 1998. 

"What you have together is most special. Hold on tight and never let it go. By the authority I behold as Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Albus said, "Draco you may kiss your bride."

As Draco pulled Hermione to him, he gave her a kiss that was so gentle and loving Hermione's knees went weak and Draco had to hold her tighter to keep her from falling. There were catcalls and wolf whistles coming from Fred and George and the rest of the guests just clapped. 

"It gives me great pleasure to present…. Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

~~*~~

The reception was grand. There were tables loaded with all different kinds of food. The English Yankee had catered it. George and Caitlin Weasley had opened the restaurant that had quick become a favorite among the wizarding world. After graduation, George had gone to America and fell in love with a southern bell witch from New Orleans. They married about three months later and were now expecting their first child in early August. At one time it was believed that Fred and George would open a joke shop but George had opted for the restaurant. Fred however did open the joke shop with a woman he fell madly in love with and married. Fred and Laura were perfect for each other. She was great with potions and was just as good at pranks as George. Fred and Laura were also expecting their first child, in late August.

As the evening went on many people came up to congratulate the Malfoy's, Remus and Luna Lupin and their two-year-old daughter, Neona. Also greeting the happy couple were Bill and Amy Weasley and their son Fagan. Amy was an archaeologist and had met Bill in Egypt and was now expecting their second child any day. And then came Charlie and Anna Weasley with their six-month-old son Thaddeus. Anna was a muggle doctor who specialized in burns, which came in handy since Charlie still worked with Dragons. Anna had taken to the wizarding community quite easily. And then of course, Percy and Penelope, who were still dating, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and his girlfriend Patricia who would be graduating next year with Ginny, and other various people that Draco and Hermione had gone to school with.

Soon it was time for the first dance, father and daughter. As Hermione and her father swept out on the dance floor she felt like a princess. About half way though the song her father spoke.

"Hermione, I am so proud of you and I am so sorry for all that you have had to endure alone," he said misty eyed.

"But Daddy, I haven't been alone. Draco has been there every step of the way," said Hermione.

"It's just to have a child that isn't his? How is he going to deal with that?" he asked gently.

"Daddy, Draco loves Kyleigh and is totally devoted to her. It was his idea for him to raise her. Daddy it is his baby sister and there is no way he could love her any more than he does. She will never know that he isn't her natural father. He wants to protect her from the anguish of knowing she was conceived by rape. Daddy, never worry about Draco's love for Kyleigh," said Hermione passionately.

"Well then I am very happy for you. You have picked a husband well," said her father as the song ended and Draco came up to cut in.

"May I sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes you may," said Hermione's father as he kissed her on the cheek and gave her hand to Draco. "Take good care of my baby girl."

"No need to worry Mr.Granger, she is my life and I am only on this earth to make her happy," he said looking at his beautiful wife.

After they ate, Draco and Hermione danced for hours, sometimes with guests and sometimes each other. On this particular dance, Hermione was dancing with Harry and Draco with his mother.

"Hermione, you make a beautiful bride," said Harry as he danced with Hermione.

"Thank you Harry," she replied blushing.

"You do know that if you ever need me or Ron, all you have to do is send us an owl?" he said.

"Yes, I know you guy's will always be there for me. The same goes for you. Draco and I will always be here for you too. I love you and Ron, you are my best friends and I am so thankful that you two have excepted Draco for the wonderful person that he is. I just have one question. How is it that you made such a fast turn around about your feelings for Draco?" she asked candidly.

"Well you see, while you were in the hospital and we were all trying to get you to talk again, Ron and I witnessed the scene where you and Draco were talking. We saw how much he adored you and for him to raise Kyleigh as his own, well we knew he was a good guy," said Harry.

"Thanks," she said with tears in her eyes as she scanned the room for her husband.

As the dance ended, Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too."

As Draco danced with his mother, he smiled.

"What are you smiling at," she asked with a grin.  
"Oh I am just so happy. Is everything ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes, go claim your bride and enjoy the night," said Narcissa as the dance came to an end. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Mother, and thanks," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

As Draco made his way back over to where his bride was standing, he bent down and whispered in her ear,

"Let's get out of here."

"Yes, let's," she whispered breathlessly.

__

"This is it," she thought. "Tonight I find out what making love is like."

"Hermione," Draco thought, "Are you sure that you are ready to do this? If you don't want to I will understand," he said lovingly.

"Are you kidding. I can't wait," she thought with a laugh. "It's been all I could do to keep my hands to myself all day."

Draco looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and smiled.

"By the way, where are we going?" she asked.

"My Mother, Minerva and Sirius fixed up the prefect's bath and lounge for us. They put a bed in the lounge. And of course there is that great big tub." 

"Oooh, that sounds delicious," smiled Hermione.

As they walked into the bath, they were astounded. Narcissa, Minerva and Sirius had gone all out to make their first night together beautiful. As they moved further in to the room, they noticed that all the pictures had been removed from the walls for more privacy. All around the gigantic tub were candles. White, gold and scarlet candles of all shapes and sizes. As they walked into the lounge, they stopped dead in their tracks. There in the middle of the room adorned with white satin sheets with gold trim and scarlet pillows was an enormous bed. All around the bed were white and scarlet roses, some of which had been trimmed in gold and more candles. It was the most beautiful room they had ever seen. As they looked to the ceiling they realized it was enchanted like the one in the great hall. It was a clear night and the stars shown bright and every now and then you could see a shooting star shoot its way across the heavens. There was also music, barely audible muggle classical playing in the background. As Hermione looked into Draco's eyes she saw nothing but, love.

As her drew her into his arms, she surrendered. This was the night they had both been looking forward to all their lives. As he kissed her the gentlest most tender of kisses, she melted to him as he gently lifted her of the ground and carried her to the bed. As they started to remove clothes they realized how at ease they were. It was like it was so natural. As they explored each other's bodies with tenderness and longing, they learned the meaning of love. There was no pain this time, only a feeling of pure ecstasy and bliss. They marveled at their love and saw the stars as they totally gave themselves to each other. As they lay there in the aftermath of love, they watched the shooting stars on the ceiling, their bodies still entwined, and they slept.

As they woke the next morning, they loved again. It was perfect. He was a most tender and loving of lovers. And he was hers. As they arose from the bed and went into the bath chamber, they were surprised yet again. There by the tub was a table, laden with all kinds of delicious food. It was then they realized they were famished.

After they ate, Hermione went over to the tub and started to fill it with warm rose scented bubbles.

As she removed her robe seductively, it didn't take Draco long to join her. They bathed each other and enjoyed the warm water on their skin. As the water became cool they got out of the tub and dried each other off. Draco then laid down a couple of big fluffy towels on the side of the tub and they made love again. Hermione couldn't believe how she felt. She thought that she could never feel such total abandon. When they woke from an afternoon nap by the tub, they ate a light supper and they bathed again and returned to the bedchamber. They didn't sleep much that night. 

As they woke the next morning they knew they needed to get back to Kyleigh, so they went back to the hospital wing to claim their daughter. They would start their new life as a family. The plan was to be set in motion ….

It was time for Lucius to pay!

Draco's Secret 18

As the newlyweds left the castle, the plan had been set into motion. If Lucius were true to form he would come to the Manor sometime that week. The letter that Pansy was told to write simply said,

Lucius,

I was unable to do you bidding and get rid of the child. I guess you will need to do it yourself. The baby is being moved to Malfoy Mansion on 8 July, I hope you have success wherein I failed.

Revenge is sweeter when you do it yourself.

Pansy 

Everyone was nervous and wards had been set. However, they didn't trust Lucius and what he was capable of.

As the night wore on, so did the nerves. At two o'clock, still nothing.

Kyleigh lay peaceful and safe in her bed.

~~*~~

The manor was extremely quiet and still as the shadowed figure made it's way through the house. Taking extra pains to make sure it made no noise, it made its way to the old nursery where Draco had stayed as a child. As it walked into the room it saw the crib. There sleeping peacefully in the glow of the moon was a small infant with dark hair oblivious to the fact that someone other than her mommy was standing over her. As the baby slept the hooded person pulled back its hood. Lucius Malfoy. He was stood so close to her just looking, and then he began to speak.

"So, you are the brat that I fathered," he said as he paced back and forth in front of the crib like a caged animal. "You have no idea of the trouble that you have caused you little bitch. Your mother is nothing but a filthy mudblood and so are you. You are scum to me and I am sorry that you came from my loin. I only wanted one child, a son and look how he turned out. He has disappointed me no end. Maybe I should have aborted him too like I did to all the other children I would have fathered. Yes that's right, I killed numerous of your siblings. You see, your brother's mother is a very weak woman. She was under my spell for years and was oblivious to her own bodily functions. She was pregnant at least five times and I gave her a draft to make her miscarry. I could not allow her to have any other children. Draco was the son I always wanted and then he betrayed me. I would have done that to you too but I couldn't get to your mother so now I have to get rid of you myself," as he was talking, he pulled out the knife that he loved so much and was turning it over in his hands lovingly. "I just want you to know that I have never had any feelings for you or your mother. However she was a good screw, I like it when they resist and let me tell you she tried. It's really quite a shame that I won't get the same opportunity with you when you get older, if you were anything like your mother or your brother for that matter, you would have been very entertaining. But, alas, I can never let that happen. You see you will never wake up in the morning. Never fear, your mother and brother will soon be with you again because when I am finished with you, they are next. Of course I think maybe I should give your mother another go. Like I said, she was a good screw," he said as he raised the knife over his head. "Remember how much I hate you and go to hell."

And with one swift thrust he plunged the knife deep into the sleeping child and he smiled as the blood flowed.

As Lucius turned around to leave he saw a pale Narcissa move into the light with her wand drawn.

"Hello Lucius," she said, "Stupify."

Then she walked over to the crib on shaking knees and started sobbing. When Sirius, who had been waiting for her in the next room, heard her, he came running in as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. Sirius then looked into the crib and stared unable to comprehend the hate that Lucius must have been feeling to murder his own daughter. He wept.

~~*~~

When Lucius woke, he was in a cell in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor.

"Hello Lucius, said Narcissa in a shaking voice, "Did you sleep well?"

"FUCK YOU Narcissa. What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Its called revenge Lucius, sweet revenge!"

"You aren't strong enough," he gloated.

"Oh really," she asked, "Crucio."

As he hit the floor, Narcissa thought that she actually saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, FEAR.

"Had enough?" she asked with a smile, "I want to hear you beg."

"Please," he croaked.

"Please what?"

"Please stop," he cried out.

"Finite incantatum," she said with a smile, "That really hurt didn't it," Narcissa said sarcastically.

"You bitch," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'd be careful what I said if I were you. You aren't the most favorite person in this house right now," she said as she raised her wand again.

"You don't scare me. Lord Voldemort did more to me than you could possibly know. I don't scare easily," he said defiantly.

"Oh really. Well there are a few people in this house right now that would love to see you scared. I do hope that you won't disappoint them," she said flippantly.

"No one in this house is scary. Not you or Draco, not Sirius or Minierva and especially not that filthy mudblood Hermione," he said flatly.

"I think that it is her that you need to be afraid of," Narcissa said.

"Why?"

"Because you raped her and because you tried to murder her daughter," she stated.

"What do you mean tried? I felt the knife go into the child, I saw the blood," he said savagely.

"Sometimes things aren't what they seem," she said triumphantly.

He scowled.

"You see Lucius," she said as she pulled out the bloody infant, "You were duped. Do you actually think we would let you anywhere near your daughter much less kill her? No, she is safe and happy sleeping at Hogwarts. What you killed was a Muggle baby doll. You stupid son of a bitch."

Lucius turned white. "NO, it can't be true."

"Oh but it is true," she said as she threw the doll at him.

He stared in disbelief and kicked the doll away.

Hermione and Draco the came into the room smiling,

"So, am I to understand that Lucius doesn't find us in the least bit scary?" asked an amused Hermione.

"That's right you filthy mud…..," but he never finished the sentence as Draco said,

"Crucio."

As he watched his father writhe on the floor he said, "You will never talk to my wife in such a manner."

After a few minutes Draco said "Infinte incantatum."

Breathing hard Lucius said, "You still don't scare me."

With this, Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it towards Lucius and mumbled an incantation. Immediately manacles gripped his wrists and ankles and the bars to the cell disappeared. She then walked up to the bloody doll and picked it up and stuck it right in his face.

"Is this what you wanted to do to my daughter?" she asked as she wiped it on his robes.

"My only regret is that I didn't succeed," he spat.

Anger filled Hermione to the breaking point. She started to walk back to Draco when Lucius said, "See, I told you she wasn't strong enough."

Hermione walked up to Draco and exchanged her wand for a package that he had been holding for her. As she walked up to him he asked,

"What is that?"

"Oh just a little something for you that I picked up," she said smiling.

"You know Lucius, being a filthy mudblood I could do this the old fashioned muggle way" with this she opened the package. It contained a set of muggle surgical knives.

"They look pretty scary huh?" she said as she lovingly ran her finger down one of the blades drawing blood. "Ouch. Wow these are pretty sharp," she said as Draco came to her and healed her cut.

With this Lucius cowered in the corner of the cell as best he could, being manacled to the wall. He looked at Hermione with pure terror on his face.

"Are you afraid Lucius?" she asked with a look of hatred.

"Are you feeling terror, like the terror Draco felt all those years when you look his body and did those disgusting things to him?" she asked, "Are you aware of that terror? Or the terror you showed me when you brutally took my virginity, something that I had been saving for your son? Or how about the terror you showed Narcissa when you left her to die, just because she was faithful to her son and told him you were coming for him? Do you know what terror I am talking about Lucius? The terror of not knowing what someone is going to do to you. Are you going to live or die? Are you afraid Lucius?" she asked in a dead calm voice.

He shrank back against the wall more. With a sort of demented look Hermione asked,

"Are you ready for what you have coming to you Lucius?" she demanded.

He began to sob.

"Oh you expect me to heed your tears and pleas when you ignored mine. And what about the tears of your wife and son? Did they not cry for mercy?" she asked looking at Draco and Narcissa seeing tears glistening in their eyes.

"Do you think that me being a weak mudblood I will forgive and forget the hell you put us through? DO YOU?" she shouted as he started to look a putrid shade of green. 

"Do you think that I am going to kill you?" she asked. "Well think again Lucius. I am going to let you live. However, I am taking anything and everything you owned and hold dear. Today you lose Narcissa, Draco and your daughter; these are the things you think that you own; and for what you hold most dear….your manhood" Hermione said with a malicious glare.

Lucius suddenly vomited and started sobbing more. 

And with that Hermione walked up to Lucius and lightly ran the blade on the knife down the side of his face, not drawing blood but leaving a red whelp. She then put the knife at his throat and started to slowly cut the neck of his robe and trailed it all the way down to his navel. She looked down at the ground in amusement.

"Should I get one of Kyleigh's diapers Lucius? You seem to have wet yourself," she said with an innocent smile.

Lucius gave a small whimper.

"What's the matter lover, don't you like my game?" she asked him blankly.

"Oh don't worry though, I am not going to use this on your private parts. Oh, no. I have something better in mind for you. You see if I was to castrate you that would be that. No what I have in mind is better. I want you to be able to see your……manhood and not be able to use it" Hermione said thoughtfully. Lucius sobbed again.

"For someone that doesn't believe that a man should cry, you sure do fucking cry a lot," Hermione said with disgust as she turned to hand Draco the knives.

"Draco my love, could you hand me my wand?" Draco handed her wand to her and stepped back. 

"Lucius do you know the spell Infinante Eunuchus?" Hermione asked. Terror filled Lucius' face again.

"Nnnooooo!" he cried.

"I think I heard someone scream like that before somewhere. Now where did I hear that?" she asked facetiously.

"hummmmm, Oh yeah. IT WAS ME!" she yelled.

"Right before you raped me you sorry son of a bitch!" she said as she wiped a tear out of her eye and Draco came to her and put a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered. She nodded her head yes composing herself she said,

"Oh but there is more Lucius. Do you know the feeling you get when you are real sexually excited and you want it so bad you kind of tingle all over and you know that if you don't get it soon you are going to lose your mind?" She paused, "Well guess what. This is my gift to you. Does Infinante Hornicus sound familiar?" she asked.

He groaned.

"You see when you combine the two together you get an extremely sexually excited eunuch that will eventually lose his mind! That sounds rather fitting. Don't you think?" she said with an evil look on her face.

Suddenly Hermione raised her wand and said "Infinante Enuchus Hornicus". Lucius fell to the ground screaming. "Nnnooo, just …kill…. me!"

"No Lucius, I wanted you to do that for me and you wouldn't. NOW SUFFER!" and as she turned to go she threw over her shoulder…..

"By the way, you will be leaving this afternoon with the Ministry to be relocated to St. Mungo's Hospital, the criminally insane division. Have a nice life. And thanks for the beautiful daughter. She will NEVER know that you even existed" and they were gone.

Once Draco and Hermione were back in the hall, Draco turned to her and took her in his arms.

"Remind me never to piss you off," he said with a smile and he kissed her.

Draco's Secret 19

Draco and Hermione were settling into married life very easily. They moved into Malfoy manor with Narciassa and Sirius. It is the week before school starts so Minerva and Poppy decide to come to see how Kyleigh was doing. They both doted on her. Draco, Hermione, Sirius and Narcissa were sitting in the drawing room having tea, playing with Kyleigh when they arrived. Narcissa invited them to sit and offered tea. 

"My goodness Hermione, she is getting so big," exclaimed Minerva.

"It is so hard to believe, she is already three months old," stated Draco as he picked her up and kissed her.

Minerva just smiled at him. What a remarkable young man, she thought. To take this child and love it unconditionally. He will be a great father. 

As the morning went on they talked. As it was getting close to lunch, Narcissa got up to summon the butler that there would be two more for lunch and she turned white and hit the floor. Poppy and Sirius came running over.

"Narcissa?," Sirius said in a panic, "Narcissa?"

"What happened," she asked as she began to stir.

"You fainted," said Minerva. 

"Sirius, please take her up to her room so I can examine her," said Poppy.

A few minutes later, Poppy came out of the room and told Sirius that Narcissa was indeed ill. 

"What's wrong with her?" she said worriedly.

"You will need to find this out from her," she said.

As Sirius went into the room he was apprehensive. 

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well Madam Pomfrey said that I was going to be fine, but……" Narcissa said with tears in her eyes.

Sirius took her hand in his and smiled, "We can handle anything that is wrong. What is the illness and how long will you have it?" he asked nervously.

"Well," Narcissa said as tears rolled down her face, "It will last about seven more months," she said staring at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes became wide, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" he asked with a BIG grin?"

"Yes Sirius, we are going to have a baby," she said as the tears flowed more. But these weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of joy.

Sirius pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I love you Narcissa."

~~*~~

At dinner that night Sirius and Narcissa broke the news.

That's wonderful." cried Hermione.

Draco got up from his chair and walked up to his mother. As he pulled her from her seat he whispered, "Congratulations Mother, I love you."

"You aren't upset?" she asked quietly.

"Upset? No, I am so happy for you. You deserve to have all the happiness in the world," Draco said. He then turned to shake Sirius' hand.

As Draco was talking to his mother, Hermione started to turn a queer shade of green. She then got up and ran out the door.

Draco looked at his mother and she said, "Let me see what's the matter."

When Narcissa reached Draco and Hermione's bedroom, she heard Hermione vomiting in the bathroom.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes I think so. I haven't been feeling so well the last couple of days. I think I have a touch of the flu," Hermione said as she ran to the bathroom again.

Narcissa followed her in and helped her hold her hair back as she retched. Feeling her forehead, Narcissa said, "You don't have a fever. How long have you been sick?"

"A couple of days, but only at night, right after dinner."

"Hermione, I think I know what is wrong," Narcissa said smiling. "Hermione, have you had a cycle since Kyleigh was born?"

"No. Why?" she asked. And then it dawned on Hermione, "You don't think……."

"Well when I carried Draco I was sick only at night for the first three months," Narcissa said smiling. "I know of a spell that we can use to find out."

"Okay," said Hermione in an apprehensive tone.

"I need you to lie down and just relax," said Narcissa. As she muttered a spell, she moved her wand over Hermione in a circle eight pattern. Suddenly a faint blue light arose from Hermione's body.

"Well, my dear, looks like you are going to have a son," she said with tears in her eyes.  
Hermione got up off the bed and hugged Narcissa smiling. 

"Do you think Draco will be happy?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Oh yes, he loves Kyleigh with all his heart, but he would love to have a child with you. And a son, he is going to flip," Narcissa laughed.

"Narcissa, would you like for me to do that spell on you so you can see what you are going to have?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I didn't think to ask Poppy when she was here."

As Hermione did the spell she looked puzzled.

"I think that I must have done it wrong, there is pink and blue showing," said Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Narcissa turning pale.

"Yes why? Is everything alright?" a concerned Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm fine, however I don't think that Sirius will be," she said laughing.

"Why?"

"Because I am having twins, a boy and a girl," said Narcissa excitedly.

"And you think that Draco is going to flip," Hermione stated with the biggest smile.

"I think that we need to talk to our men," said Narcissa.

~~*~~

Later that night when Draco and Hermione were in bed…..

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "And I am starting to feel hungry."

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

"Do you know what I would really like?" she asked.

"What?" he asked as he snuggled closed and nibbled on her ear.

"A pizza," she said with a big smile.

Draco looked at her in amazement. "Hermione, are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

He took her in his arms and started to cry. "You have made me the happiest person in the world," and he kissed her.

~~*~~

In mid-December, Narcissa was called to the Ministry of Magic for her divorce. When it was granted she took the papers to St. Mungo's Hospital to give them to Lucius. She needed finality. When she entered the ward three very beautiful young women greeted her. One was a doctor and the other two were nurses, all of whom took care of Lucius.

"How has Lucius been doing?" Narcissa asked the doctor.

"Suffering. I sure would like to know the woman who cast that spell. I know of a few men I would love to do that to," she said with a snigger.

"That would be my daughter-in-law, Hermione. She is a very strong woman," Narcissa said with pride.

"Well tell her that he is definitely suffering."

"I will. May I see him now?" she asked.

"Of course."

As Narcissa walked into the padded room that held Lucius, she saw a shell of the man she had once married. He had lost a lot of weight and his hair was long, stringy and white. He looked very old. He looked up as she started to speak.

"Lucius, I have brought you our divorce papers," she said blankly.

"You just couldn't wait to get rid of me could you?"

"Well to tell the truth….NO. I need to get on with my life. I am getting married and have a new family to think of," she said.

"So does the brat belong to Black?" he asked nastily.

"I don't think that is any of your business but if you need to know….yes and I am having twins," she said smiling.

He scowled. "I just have one question for you. Why did you let that filthy mudblood do this to me?"

"Lucius, you just don't get it do you. You still have no clue to the pain that you caused all of us?" asked Narcissa.

"What about the pain I went through. No one cared about my feelings all these years. Are you even aware that you were not my first choice for a wife?"

Narcissa looked at him in surprise.

"That's right Narcissa, you were a choice that was made for me not by me. I never loved you. The woman I once loved I was forced to hurt. You see when she found out I was a death eater she rejected me. Can you believe that? The bitch rejected me. And she was a pureblood. But I got her too. She was the one to change me and I hope she rots in her silent prison. She will never be happy just as I hope that you are never happy," he said hatefully.

This shook Narcissa but she didn't want him to know that she was upset.

"Well, I think that you got what you deserve and from this day forward I will think of you no more," she said and she walked out the door.

~~*~~ 

A couple of weeks later on New Years Eve, Narcissa received a letter from the Ministry saying that Lucius had committed suicide during the night. 

They were finally free………….


End file.
